Swish and Flick
by Padfoot and Prongs Inc
Summary: NextGen & OCs. As another year of Hogwarts begin, a new Headmaster takes McGonagall's place. While friendships are made, romances bloom, and rivalries unfold, a dark secret lurks in the shadows. A secret that could throw Hogwarts once again into chaos.
1. Intro and Form

**Hullo! Well, let me just get something out. I DON'T CARE IF YOU REPORT ME. And you have to read all of this.**

**So, this is a story where you can submit your own characters. But I want unique characters. Not everyone can be super loyal and nice and funny. I need some bad guys too. It would be nice if we can distribute the bad guys throughout all the Houses. They can't all be Slytherins, like Sirius says in the movie everyone has good and bad in them. I want super unique characters with problems of their own and good qualities and bad qualities. Whether its relationship problems, academic problems, family problems. They can be minor or major, just different. Reading too much is not a bad quality. Neither is sleeping too much. I don't want joy and happiness shining out of every pore on their body. I want variety. I want individuality. I want characters with distinct personalities. I want people who are different. As if I haven't made that clear enough.**

**I will be taking up to 10 OCs in each House. 5 girls and 5 boys in each House. Their year doesn't matter as long as I have a variety. I'm cutting the line there. You guys have until June 30****th**** to submit. That's as far as I'm going, no exceptions. If you are submitting a first year, I get to choose your House. You can submit up to 2 OCs. And I don't want all of them to be twins, or Animagi, or Veela, or werewolves, or any other thing other than human. Your character can easily be different without having weird physical features. I will select a few to be Animagi. If you want to be an Animagi personally ask me through PM after you submit your character and you see your character in the Hogwarts Role Call. Also, I will be selecting ONE Metamorphmagus. Only one. If you'd like your character to be one please say so in the "Anything else?" section at the very bottom of "Other".**

**Romance and friends and enemies… Well, if you are one of the first few to submit, then you can leave that part blank and PM me later to tell me your choices. There will be romance, yay! But only a few couples. And I will be picking the pairs. And as for friends, please do not send me someone who is friends with everyone. There is only one person who can do that, and that is Luna Lovegood. Ya'll have freedom to pick anybody for your friends. I want some people to be friends with the mean kids, if you guys bother to submit some. Enemies… That is a fantastic topic. Yes, have as many enemies as you want. But please, don't always put the mean girl or the bully. You guys have complete freedom when it comes to choosing enemies. You can pick canon characters for enemies. Maybe a rival in classes or sports. That would work.**

**And this story takes place in James Sirius Potter's fourth year, Albus Severus Potter's third year, and Lily Luna Potter's first year. Also, Rose Weasley's third year, Hugo Weasley's first year, and Scorpius Malfoy's third year. That's the gang! And two special girls will be James and Albus's romantic interests. NO, do not put them down in the romance department and DO NOT make your character so perfectly perfect for the two that I just HAVE to pick them. Because I won't if you do. There are of course, Head Boys and Girls and prefects. If you think your character would be Head Boy/Girl or a prefect say so in "Anything else?" Head Boy/Girl must be in seventh year and prefects must be in fifth or sixth year. **

**That's pretty much it. The next chapter will be/is called "Hogwarts Role Call". There I will list all the accepted students. This is most definitely NOT first come-first serve. I will pick the best characters who I think will be the most fun to write and if I think they would add some cool stuff to the story. The story begins as they board the train to Hogwarts. Now here's the form!**

***= optional**

**Basics**

Full Name (First, Middle* Last, Nickname*):

Age:

Gender:

Year (first, second, third…etc.):

Blood Status (Muggle-born, Half-Blood, Pure-Blood, Squib):

Birthday*:

Hometown*:

Family (parents, siblings):

Motto/Saying:

**Appearance**

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Color:

Height:

Weight*:

Attractiveness (1-10):

Makeup? (Girls only):

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings*:

Anything else?*:

**Clothes**

Casual (what they wear when not at Hogwarts):

Uniform (their uniform and what they wear underneath that):

Formal:

Casual Winter*:

Jewelry*:

Anything else?*:

**Personality**

Good Qualtiies:

Neutral Qualities*:

Bad Qualities:

Intelligence (1-10):

Sociable (1-10):

Anything else?*:

**Other**

Likes*:

Dislikes*:

Magical Strengths:

Magical Weaknesses:

General Academic Performance (Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Dreadful, Troll):

Patronus (third year and up)*:

Boggart*:

Wand (length, wood, core)*:

Quidditch Position (second years and up)*:

Talents (outside of Magic)*:

Favorite color*:

Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't)*:

Friends:

Enemies:

Pet (Owl, Toad, Cat, etc)*:

Dormitory Description (A short description as to how your character decorates their portion of their dorm)*:

Theme Song*:

Quotes*:

Anything else?*:

**Got that? Animagi's will PM me if you want to be one. Metamorphmagi hopefuls shall ask to be one in the "Anything else?" blank. I shall choose who gets on the Quidditch team or not. NOT FIRST COME-FIRST SERVE.**

**Just a heads up, if you fill out most of this there will be a bigger chance that I will write bigger sections of the story in your character's POV. And if you are very detailed. I apologize for being so thorough with my instructions. Have fun with it!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	2. Hogwarts Role Call

**Hogwarts Role Call**

**Hullo! This is the updated Role Call as of August 21th. If you have any questions as to why your character didn't get accepted or the story itself, please feel free to ask.**

**This is the completely finished list and I will no longer take anymore students!  
><strong>

**I've got 4 guys and 6 girls in Gryffindor.**

**I've got 5 guys and 5 girls in Slytherin.**

**I've got 5 guy and 5 girls in Ravenclaw.**

**I've got 5 guys and 5 girls in Hufflepuff.  
><strong>

**I shall sort them by age and then name.  
><strong>

**Name/Age/Pen Name**

**HEAD BOY: Emmett Patrick Duncan/17/Gryffindor/BellaRosa17/ **A brilliant boy who's earned his title as Head Boy. His father is way to hard on him and his dream is to open a restaurant in the Wizarding World. A star athlete and an O student. "Life isn't fair, at least in my experience it's not." **  
><strong>

**HEAD GIRL: Sophie A. O'Dell/17/Ravenclaw/IdGoSleazyForRonWeasley/ **A very studious girl who's hard work has paid off and made her the honorary Head Girl. She may be a bit of a push-over, but she's loyal to her friends through and through.**  
><strong>

**Gryffindor**

**Neil Brian Morrison/11/SiriusLeeBlack/ **A hyper young boy whose enthusiasm can light up a whole room. His positive attitude can sometimes rub off on his fellow Gryffindors. Though he's a joy to have around, he's naive and refuses to face reality. "Laughter is a boy's best friend."**  
><strong>

**Thyme C. Morris/13/BellaRosa17/ **A Muggle-born who yearns to prove herself at Hogwarts. She's a defensive lass with excellent marks. A native to Texas, she's never been to a real school, let alone a wizard school. "I'm who I am and if you don't like it; that sounds like a personal problem."

**Azalea N. Delos/14/mickky/ **When she was young she went through a traumatizing experience, but still she's a pretty tough cookie, though her parents treat her like a porcelain doll. A secret rebel who sees good in everyone. "If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything."

**Bethany J. Matthews/14/NikkiHeat/ **A witch who prefers to let someone else have their moment. Clumsy and competitive, she doesn't like to fly so she sits in the stands and cheers her team on instead of flying alongside them. "Courage, sacrifice, determination, commitment, toughness, heart, talent, guts. That's what little girls are made of; the heck with sugar, and spice."

**Hayley M. McCormick/14/New-Classic22/ **A gutsy and rebellious Gryffindor who stands out. Even though she has dyslexia and she's a Metamorphmagi she has no problem with being herself. "The world has to suck, otherwise we'd all fall off!"

**Branwyn J. Reid/14/rose-hathaway-weasley/ **An outgoing Pure-Blood who's strong-willed and a little insane. She can never find time to relax and sometimes she gets too stressed. "Smile, it confuses people."

**Catherine R. Dubhe/14/rose/ **A regular ol' Gryffindor with the general traits of bravery and loyalty, but she comes with loads of spunk. An accomplished duelist but fails when it comes to Potions. "If you're gonna be two-faced, at least make one pretty."

**Edmund C. Keyensie/14/Ruki/ **A fair Pure-Blood who's very protective of his loved ones. On multiple occasions he's been told he resembles Skander Keynes. His best friend, Patti, is always there for him and he always backs her up. "Being sly and cunning isn't bad; they're just instruments we use when being ambitious."

**Evan P. Minison/15/Wizard-in-training/ **A muggle-born orphan returns to his fifth year at Hogwarts with a sudden growth spurt. A huge rights activists who always stands up for what he believes in. "If you don't stand up for your beliefs, they're useless."

**Jonathan A. McClarke/16/the half-blood witch/ **Even though he's Muggle-born he is totally loyal to Gryffindor House and dedicated to his position as the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He was born in Dublin and committed to everything he does. "All's fair in love and war."

**Oliver A. Fox/16/Undesirable No. 13/ **A lot of people see him as an arrogant, cocky bastard, but... he is one. But when he's not rubbing his talents into people's faces he's actually a good guy who's loyal to the very bitter (or sweet) end. "Rules are meant to be broken, just like girls are meant to have periods." (TMI!)

**Slytherin**

**Alex "Flash" Winters/11/Flowergirl95/ **He's a young boy with a knack for thievery and lies. He always thinks ahead and has a plan to get himself out of any tough situations. He can be a little stubborn and a shut-in, but hey, what can ya do? "Live life fast."

**Jamila Omrani/13/Queen of Elementals 09/ **A young half-blood who was born in Cairo, Egypt. A whiles away from Hogwarts. She's a rebellious tomboy with a love for chocolate. Sometimes during conversation she unconsciously inputs Arabic words. "If the musics too loud... You're too old."

**Maddie Lyn/14/halloween-summoner/ **She's so determined and driven to succeed and be the best in everything she does, she tends to forget about what's really important. Caught up in being perfect, she can sometimes become cold and bitter to those she holds close. "Win, win win!"

**Bridget N. Malfoy/14/Bridget Narcissa Malfoy/ **The older sister of Scorpius Malfoy. Naturally, she's a Pure-Blood Malfoy who resides in Slytherin House. Like her father she has a sharp tongue that reeks of sarcasm. "I say what I want and do as I please."

**Carter W. Stewart/14/Silverstone007/ **He may be a tad (lots) inconsiderate, but he can talk his way out of almost any situation he gets himself into. A practical young man who likes a good competition every now and again. "Some people dream of success, while others wake up and work hard at it."

**Aurora McGinty/15/Padfoot and Prongs Inc/ **Her O.W.L.s are approaching and she really couldn't care less, unlike her twin. A bit of a slacker, but adventurous as always. She's got a reputation for sometimes going a little too far with her schemes. "I make my own luck."

**Edison Walscraft/15/Suni-Dlight/ **A lot like the Malfoys in many ways, rich and spoiled. But he's a good guy who doesn't give a darn if you're a Pure-Blood or a Muggle-Born. "Because I can."

**Dominic Creasan/16/AZN N4sir/ **A mediocre student with boat loads of attitude. He's got friends in all the Houses and just as many enemies. Sometimes a little slow on the uptake. "Liverpool owns your faces!"

**Drake J. Evans/16/GleekPJOFreak/ **He was born in France and his father was once an Auror. He can be harsh at times and loves to cause mischief around the school. Known as a bad boy, he's got the girls at his heels. "You're not in trouble if you don't get caught."

**Callum D. Lee/17/Annoying Mouse/ **Finally in his seventh year at Hogwarts, he plans to just barely pass his N.E.W.T. exam just to get it over with. A lazy, lazy boy who can be quite dense sometimes. "Life is a dull, blank blade; sharpen it."

**Ravenclaw**

**Kevin D. Minison/11/Wizard-in-training/ **He's a musical prodigy and younger brother of Evan Minison. A very down-to-earth and humble boy he admits to his mistakes and flaws. "The point of music is to express yourself."**  
><strong>

**Scarlett A. Renner/12/Mental Panda/ **A half-blood who loves the classics and one of those rare witches who enjoy Muggle sweets. Even though she's a two-faced liar she still excels in academics and manages to have a couple of friends here and there.

**Channing Jollie/13/Notepad-of-destiny/ **A brilliant artist, but unbelievably shy. A lot don't know, but he's one of those rare Seers. Bullied in his younger years, he has a low self-esteem, but it made him kind and compassionate. "Giving up a good dream is like giving up your own amazing paintings of hope and a bright future."

**Kiara M. Gillies/13/Rune Kensington/** She's unbearably shy, but curious to an extent. She's a quirky, but bright young student who goes along with her friends schemes. "Books are a uniquely portable magic."

**Patilda L. Natsukia/14/Ruki/ **She might have a sailor's mouth and nosy, but she's still a brilliant student who loves to help. She tends to be very expressive when she speaks, but may stutter at times. "There are three things in life that really shouldn't be broken: hearts, promises, and friendships..."

**Lucio R. Allen/15/Notepad-of-destiny/ **A hopeless romantic who lives for Shakespeare and love. Romeo is his middle name, though he doesn't have a way with words like the original. "Shakespeare himself said, 'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the heart.'"

**Kelsie McGinty/15/Padfoot and Prongs Inc/ **With her O.W.L.s getting closer, she's studying as hard as she can, unlike her twin. A smart girl who worries far too much for her own good but she means well. "Better safe than insane like my sister."**  
><strong>

**Maxillium A. Larsons/15/Mental Panda/ **He's always dreaming big and looking for ways to take magic to whole new levels. Never ever give him sweets and never insult his dream or friends. "Dreaming to create something, make it reality."

**Tobias Z. Fidele/15/mickky/ **Born in France, he's trying to be more than just the "pretty boy" and prove that there's more to him than just looks. A prefect and the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. "Everyone has the right to be stupid, but some just abuse the privilege."

**Azula Fay/16/FresianFire/ **She's always thinking everything through and completely dedicated to anything she does. A brilliant, but unforgiving student who hates the idea of being either good or evil. "I am not good and I am not evil. I am simply the grey area in between."

**Chris M. Wilson/17/We-are-proud-to-be-present/ **An average Ravenclaw with an odd love for Sudoku puzzles. At times he can seem a bit distant but he's really a bright student and a good guy. "There is nothing worse than a cowardly backstabber; sadly almost everyone can be one."

**Hufflepuff**

**Alexander G. Andrews/11/Potterrific/ **One of the newest additions to Huffelpuff House, he's a lot like his older sister, though they often don't see eye-to-eye. "BOOM!"**  
><strong>

**Jayden T. Olsen/11/P.E.T.A. Wizard/ **A young student who will defend and come to the rescue of any animal in need. Like most Hufflepuffs he's loyal to the end but what sets him apart is that he's a dedicated vegetarian. "Animals have feelings too!"

**Ryan Kells/11/GleePJOFreak/ **Even though he's only a first year and he's in Hufflepuff he's made some good friends in Slytherin. A little annoying with the attention span of a goldfish he tends to get a little distracted sometimes. "I don't know. I'm not the brightest crayon in the box."

**Nicole C. Andrews/13/Potterrific/ **Albus Potter's best friend and they're complete opposites, with Al wearing the pants in their relationship. Loud and sarcastic, but equally loyal and dedicated. "Keep the faith. That's all I can say."**  
><strong>

**Ariana "Aria" Sinclair/14/AngelicBlues502/ **A regular Hufflepuff with love for fair game and loads of patience. Some of her fellow Hufflepuffs view her as a motherly figure, though she can go overboard. She also has that sort of dry, sarcastic humor the British favor. "You can trip me... Or push me down, but I will get up and start again. Every. Single. Time."**  
><strong>

**Cassandra G. Hawks/14/moonshoes Lewy/ **She's a smart girl with lots of spunk, always finding a solution to get her way in everything. Even though she's only a loyal Hufflepuff, she has the academic marks of a true Ravenclaw. "Oh. My. Sweet. Mother of Merlin."**  
><strong>

**Natalie D. Hathaway/14/JillyPilly14/ **She's a carefree spirit who could care less about what comes out of her mouth. She was born in Scotland and proud to be a Scot. Unlike most Nat excels in Divination and Ancient Runes. "It's not what your wand's made of, its how you use it."

**Charlie K. Lancaster/15/Wings Dipped In Silver/ **A fair native-born Canadian who's father _might've_ been a little tough and his mother _might _have ignored him, but he's turned out to be a pretty nice kid who's very protective of the younger students. "Madness does not always howl. Sometimes, it is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, "Hey, is there room in your head for one more?"

**Laynia K. Scott/16/monkycat08/ **A snobby Hufflepuff who has no problem when it comes to using people for her own benefit. A street-smart fashionista who thinks she _owns _Hogwarts. "I rule this school."


	3. Aurora McGinty

**Hullo! I will be submitting one of my own OCs. I am considering submitting two, to make them twins, but I won't unless you guys are okay with it. I think it would be awesome to have twins that are rivals. It would be a nice change since we've only had twins like the Weasleys and Padma and Paravti Patil. And those two twins were both inseparable pairs. What do you think? If it's a yes the next chapter shall be her twin's form.**

**Don't worry, I won't make this one the center of attention or favor it. If you read my PJO OC story, my OC has only appeared in two or three chapters out of fifteen. And even then, those were minor mentions and paragraphs.**

**And you guys have complete freedom to criticize my character. You also have the right to vote to reject her since I make the decision to accept or reject your characters. Don't feel bad if you insult her.**

**Basics**

Full Name (First, Middle* Last, Nickname*): Aurora "Rory" McGinty

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Year (first, second, third…etc.): Fifth

Blood Status (Muggle-born, Half-Blood, Pure-Blood, Squib): Pure-Blood

Birthday*: August 4

Hometown*: Limerick, Ireland

Family (parents, siblings): Rory and Marie McGinty are her parents. Her father, Rory, once held a position in the Wizengamot and her mother worked at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in her youth, but eventually became owner once Madame Malkin passed away. She has a younger sister called Siobhan and she's 4 years old. She's very close to her father, more so than her mother. That's why many call her Rory. It's also a shortened version of her name. Her mother's parents live and France and Aurora would always spend her summers and breaks with them. Her father's parents live in Dublin, Ireland.

Motto/Saying: "I make my own luck."

**Appearance**

Eye Color: Large hazel eyes.

Hair Color: Jet black wavy hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has a streak of red in her hair.

Skin Color: Rosy

Height: 5'7"

Attractiveness (1-10): 9

Makeup? (Girls only): Just eyeliner and mascara

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings*: A few scars from running through thorn bushes and being chased by the neighbor's dog. She has some scars from ideas and pranks she's pulled that have backfired. Like the one time when she thought setting a crate of Acid Pops on fire wouldn't be dangerous.

Anything else?*: She's rather slender and strong from running so much.

**Clothes**

Casual (what they wear when not at Hogwarts): FIND THE LINK ON MY PROFILE

Uniform (their uniform and what they wear underneath that): Her Slytherin robes. She's got a white collared button-down with the sleeves rolled halfway up. Her grey vest with the green and silver piping and her tie which, depending on her mood, leaves it undone. Faded blue jeans and her favorite black Nikes.

Formal: FIND THE LINK ON MY PROFILE

Casual Winter*: FIND THE LINK ON MY PROFILE

Jewelry*: She wears hair ties on her wrist so she has some on hand at any time. She wears a rubber bracelet that says "Music is my Boyfriend". She has a leather necklace with a charm that says "Just Sm:)e"

Anything else?*: She likes to wear t-shirts and flannel shirts. She prefers jeans to skirts. And she hates wearing dresses. But if she were to wear a dress it would be simple and black. She would wear converse or her combat boots with the dress no matter what. She's not a fan of jewelry, but she only wears the bracelet and necklace because the necklace was a gift from her mother and the bracelet was from her friend, Lucy. She also likes to wear berets and knit hats.

**Personality**

Good Qualities: She's very fun-loving and creative. She loves to have a good time and finds happiness in making other people laugh. She's very protective of her friends, family, and culture. She's very social and active. She's often very optimistic and refuses to be in a gloomy environment if she can help it. She's fast-paced and very dedicated to things she does. She's clever and cunning and always has an escape route. She can easily think on her feet, though she doesn't always think ahead. She's very hyper and fast and a quick learner. She's very confident and outspoken. She often cracks jokes, some of them at her own expense. She's loyal to her friends. She's a bit of a tomboy.

Neutral Qualities*: She likes to pull pranks and cause mischief. Sometimes she goes too far with her schemes. She talks a lot and very rapidly. Her friends and family say that she has very animated expressions. She has a weird habit of bouncing her leg when sitting and tapping her foot or the tables to a beat only she hears. She's very blunt and to the point, never hiding her feelings.

Bad Qualities: She's a very sore loser and she always gets revenge. Though she doesn't show it, she holds grudges. To those she dislikes, she's very cold and rude. She has a very sharp tongue and curses a lot. When she doesn't like someone, but they haven't done anything to consciously anger her, she speaks to them in a bittersweet and sarcastic voice. She always gets into fights because she's so "outspoken". She's impulsive and hot-headed and doesn't really think things through. She can be lazy at time, depending on her mood. She's judgmental and a if not a little discriminating. A complete perfectionist who sometimes pushes herself way too hard.

Intelligence (1-10): 7

Sociable (1-10): 9

Anything else?*: Even though she was brought up in a completely magical family, her parents exposed her to some Muggle customs. And during her youth she was sent to France to spend summers and breaks with her maternal grandparents. So she can speak French. She can play various musical instruments. Some include guitar, piano, violin, drums, and flute.

**Other**

Likes*: Puling pranks, playing guitar, violin, piano, drums, food , Quidditch, football (soccer in America), crepes, running, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Zonko's, Quality Quidditch Supplies, animals (dragons and owls in particular), sunshine, swimming, flying, relaxing.

Dislikes*: Brussel sprouts, blizzards, the color pink and purple, anything that's grape flavored, werewolves, dresses, lace and frills.

Magical Strengths: Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies

Magical Weaknesses: Potions, Herbology, and Ancient Runes

General Academic Performance (Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Dreadful, Troll): Exceeds Expectations

Patronus (third year and up)*: Snow Leopard

Boggart*: The bodies of her friends and family.

Wand (length, wood, core)*: 11", Mahogany, Dragon Heartstring

Quidditch Position (second years and up)*:Keeper

Talents (outside of Magic)*: Musical Instruments, football, swimming, pranks =]

Favorite color*: Blue, any shade.

Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't)*: Yes

Friends: Most of her fellow Slytherins. Jamila "Jamie" Omrani, Drake Evans, Scorpius Malfoy, Azula Fay, and some Gryffindors.

Enemies: Maddie Lyn, Rose Weasley

Pet (Owl, Toad, Cat, etc)*: A white barn owl called Cleménce. A gift from her maternal grandparents when she first started school.

Dormitory Description (A short description as to how your character decorates their portion of their dorm)*: She has Ireland's flag posted on the wall along with a few souvenirs from recent Quidditch World Cups and FIFA World Cups. A few pictures of her family on her bedside table and candy wrappers litter the floor. She barely makes her bed.

Theme Song*: Days Go By by Keith Urban. Living In Fast Forward by Kenny Chesney.

Quotes*: "Kiss me, I'm Irish!"

"I, Aurora McGinty, swear to spread mischief in the name of the great Fred and George Weasley!"

Anything else?*: She absolutely adores dragons and the Irish Quidditch and football team. She's a huge fan of the legendary Weasley twins.

**Well, there she is. Go ahead and critique her. I don't mind. It will help next time I submit a character. Keep those characters coming!**

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Questions, suggestions are all fine by me.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	4. Kelsie McGinty

**Well, here ya go! Aurora's twin sister, Kelsie "Kelp". She's in Ravenclaw and Aurora's in Slytherin. If none of you want to be Metamorphmagi than I might make one of them one.**

**Basics**

Full Name (First, Middle* Last, Nickname*): Kelsie "Kelp" McGinty

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Year (first, second, third…etc.): Fifth

Blood Status (Muggle-born, Half-Blood, Pure-Blood, Squib): Pure-Blood

Birthday*: August 4

Hometown*: Limerick, Ireland

Family (parents, siblings): Rory and Marie McGinty are her parents. Her father, Rory, once held a position in the Wizengamot and her mother worked at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in her youth, but eventually became owner once Madame Malkin passed away. She has a younger sister called Siobhan and she's 4 years old and a twin called Aurora. They are fraternal twins. Opposite her twin, Aurora, she's closer to her mother, who's taught her crafts like knitting and crochet. Unlike Aurora, Kelsie prefers to spend her summers and breaks in a more comfortable setting with her paternal grandparents in Dublin. Her family likes to call her Kelp because of her odd fondness of sushi, while the rest of her family hates the dish.

Motto/Saying: "Better safe than insane like my sister."

**Appearance**

Eye Color: Green-ish Blue

Hair Color: Thick and curly strawberry blonde hair that she clips short at her shoulders.

Skin Color: Creamy rose

Height: 5'7"

Attractiveness (1-10): 9

Makeup? (Girls only): She loves make-up! She likes to use it as a way to further differentiate herself from her sister by wearing different shades of lipstick and eye shadow every day.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings*: She has her ears pierced but that's pretty much it. She never allowed herself to get hurt or attain any blemishes. She usually avoided following Aurora into her wild antics which meant that her skin is free of scars and bruises, unlike her sister.

Anything else?*: Fraternal twins! That means they aren't identical but instead look different from each other. I'd like to add that Kelsie has a heart shaped face and Aurora has more of a regal oval shaped face.

**Clothes**

Casual (what they wear when not at Hogwarts): Bright sundresses and gladiator sandals. Bright-colored t-shirts and all kinds of rompers. She loves to wear floral patterns.

Uniform (their uniform and what they wear underneath that): Her Ravenclaw robes, her white collared button-down is ironed flat with no wrinkles and every button is buttoned. Her tie is always perfectly tied and in place. And she wears a perfectly pleated skirt and crisp black stockings and black flats.

Formal: A rosy pink silk dress that gathers at the waist and flares out from there. It's a v-neck lined with lace. She wears a pink butterfly necklace and pink heels.

Casual Winter*: A warm white fleece jacket and snow boots with layers of t-shirts and long sleeved shirts with warm drawstring sweatpants.

Jewelry*: She lives for jewelry. She has a huge jewelry box with her name painted on it where she keeps her various necklaces, bracelets, and earrings.

Anything else?*: Everything she owns is perfectly ironed and perfectly folded and stored away in her drawers.

**Personality**

Good Qualities: She's very kind and helpful, but too shy to ever offer the help. She's as bright and creative as her sister, but uses that on her academics. She might not be all that confident but when it comes to clothes she's not afraid to let her true colors show. That's mainly how she conveys her feelings to other people is through her clothes. She's very soft-spoken and never interrupts people in fear that she will offend them and they won't like her anymore. She's always afraid of saying something that will offend someone. She's unbearably nit-picky and meticulous, always going over details more than enough times. She's always on time and prim and proper. She makes sure that she gets things in on time and that her friends do too. She's tried that with her sister more than once, but her habits have never rubbed off on Aurora. She's extremely polite and has excellent manners.

Neutral Qualities*: She's not as adventurous as her sister and both of them hate the fact that everyone compares them. But like her sister, she talks rapidly but she doesn't really show emotion through her facial features. She has perfect posture and spends her time perfecting herself so she can make up for her sister's unruly behavior. She thinks that if she's so perfect and polite that it will make up for the both of them. She has a dry sense of humor. She tries to be social but she can't think of anything to say.

Bad Qualities: She's really shy and has low self-esteem because she thinks that her sister outshines her with her schemes and "outgoing-ness". Even though she has friends who love her a lot and tell her she's way better than her sister. She's always afraid of rejection so she's never had any romantic relationships. She spends so much time being perfect that she's lost sleep over it. She regrets things a lot. When she's lying in bed about to go to sleep she always thinks back to the times when she shouldn't have done this and she should've done that. She always mulls around in the past.

Intelligence (1-10): 10

Sociable (1-10): 5

Anything else?*: She's an utmost girly-girl. She despises tomboys (like her sister) and Aurora detests girly-girls (like her sister).

**Other**

Likes*: Reading, sleeping, quiet, cats, the colors pink and purple, dresses, dressing up, flowers, romance novels, Twilight, order.

Dislikes*: Loudness, sports, Quidditch, slobs and snobs, pranks, disorganization, snakes, dragons, sharks, mermaids, goblins, ghouls, deathly afraid of ghosts.

Magical Strengths: She excels in History of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and Ancient Runes

Magical Weaknesses: Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, and Charms

General Academic Performance (Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Dreadful, Troll): Outstanding, of course

Patronus (third year and up)*: A swan

Boggart*: A large Hungarian Horntail

Wand (length, wood, core)*: 14", Yew, Unicorn Hair

Quidditch Position (second years and up)*: She doesn't like Quidditch.

Talents (outside of Magic)*: She's a gifted painter and ballet dancer.

Favorite color*: Pink

Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't)*: Yes

Friends: Kiara M. Gillies, Rose Weasley, Bethany J. Matthews, Ariana "Aria" Sinclair

Enemies: Maddie Lyn, Patti Natsukia, Cassandra Hawks.

Pet (Owl, Toad, Cat, etc)*: A tabby cat called Flynn. A gift from her grandparents when she first started school, much like how their French grandparents gave Aurora her owl.

Dormitory Description (A short description as to how your character decorates their portion of their dorm)*: It's very tidy. She has books stacked neatly on her bedside table She has pictures of her and her mother and grandparents everywhere. Her jewelry box sits beside all the books on the table. Her bed is neatly made with a quilt she and her mother knitted.

Theme Song*: King of Anything by Sara Bareilles

Anything else?*: The twins do NOT hate each other. They're just really competitive and can't seem to find anything they have in common so they tend to avoid each other. They don't even say hi in the corridors. So Aurora chooses to live her life and pretend as if there isn't a twin sister to hold her back while Kelsie prefers to stay in the back and be the perfect one out of the two. They're jealous of each other. Aurora's jealous of the way that Kelsie always brings home perfect marks and how she's closer to their mother than Aurora is and that Aurora can only bring home letters talking about her multiple infractions. Kelsie's jealous of the way that Aurora's so carefree and outgoing and far more athletic than Kelsie is and how she's so much more closer to their father than Kelsie is and that Aurora has so many good friends throughout the school while Kelsie has a close group of a few girls while Aurora's group of friends vary from girls to boys and Slytherins to Gryffindors. Aurora had always annoyed Kelsie with her freakish obsession with dragons and obnoxious schemes. And Aurora had been annoyed with Kelsie's need to be exceedingly clean and meticulous and tidy. Her dream is to be a prima ballerina.


	5. Chapter 1: DJAM

**Hullo! So here's the first chapter of Swish and Flick! I'll have to change the summary soon since the story is finally starting… Oh, well. I'll get on that soon enough. I know you guys weren't expecting a chapter until the 30****th**** or July 1****st****, but I was too excited to wait. This does not mean I'm closing submissions yet. This chapter takes place as the students are boarding the train. I won't be writing from any first year's point of view until the Sorting, 'kay? And for most chapters I'll try to have at least one POV from each House. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!**

**Nicole Andrews' POV (Hufflepuff)**

"Oh, Mom! Stoppit! It's my third year, I know what I'm doing!" I exclaim as my mother continues to direct us through King's Cross Station.

"But your brother's in his first, so listen, before one of you end up walking into a bar or something." She chides me.

I roll my eyes, "Yes, because a bar is exactly where I want to be."

"Then why don't you run along, then?" She asks.

"'Cause I'm looking for Al." I say, peering around the station.

"He's probably already on the platform, dear." My father says.

"Well, let's hurry!" And in a heartbeat, I'm sprinting towards Platform 9 ¾ pushing my luggage cart in front of me.

"Nicole! Come back!" My little brother, Alex, calls.

I spot the signs saying Platforms 9 and 10 and grin. I charge towards the wall between the sign and in a blink of an eye I'm standing with my cart, looking at the Hogwarts Express, smoke billowing around the huge engine.

I grip my cart and wheel it forward, looking around the platform for any sign of the Potters, or the Weasleys at least.

"Nicole!" A voice calls behind me. I whip around and see my mother emerging from the barrier, panting. My father and Alex follow behind her.

"Don't _ever _run off like that again!" She huffs.

"Sorry! I just need to find Albus. We need to get a compartment before they all fill up! It would be horrible if we got stuck in a compartment with a bunch of nose-wiping losers!" I breathe, letting all the words out in a single breath.

"You can have a compartment with me!" Alex pipes, happily.

"And looking forward to it." I say sarcastically, still stretching my neck to get a better look around the platform.

"Oh, Nicole. Give it a rest! They'll turn up eventually." My mother reasons.

I'm still glancing around when I see a family with a few children with blazing red hair. "Oh! There're the Weasleys! They must know where the Potters are!" And I take off again with my cart, leaving my mother frustrated and speechless.

"Rose!" I call. She looks around until she sees me running at her family. A wide grin spreads across her face. Naturally, she's already wearing her Gryffindor robes.

"Nicole! Al's been looking for you for ages! Oh, here he is." She says rapidly, her blue eyes sparkling.

I tackle him with a hug, knocking him over. "Al! It's been ages!"

"We've written every other day and we met up at the Leaky Cauldron in July." He reasons as he gets back up and dusts himself off. Albus's unruly black hair was the same and his green eyes could have gotten greener, if possible. "And it would help if you stopped attacking me every time we see each other."

"Hey, no welcome back hug for me?" A voice says. I turn and see the smirking face of Albus's brother, James. James's hair was messy and red like always and his brown eyes were kind though his smile was a smirk.

I punch him in the arm with a laugh.

"Nice to see you, too." He coughs. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm off to the little wizard's room." At that, he runs off into the smoke.

"Hello, Nicole. How's your summer been?" Al's dad asks me.

"Just fine, Mr. Potter. It's Lily's first year, isn't it?"

"Yup!" The young girl pipes up. "I'm gonna be a Gryffindor!" Her red hair has been braided and has freckles sprayed across her nose.

"It's about time you three get a move on and get your compartments." Mrs. Potter says, handing Lily's trunk to Mr. Potter to store away on the train.

"It is, indeed. Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" I say cheerfully and I lead the way onto the train.

**Jonathan McClarke's POV (Gryffindor)**

"And then she grabbed this thing and she hit the man with it!" My sister, Caroline, continued.

"I'm sorry, what?" My mother asks with a somewhat surprised expression.

"She. Hit. The. Man. With. It. And. It. Hurt. Him." Caroline emphasizes each word.

"Oh, I know, dear, but is this the kind of stuff they show on TV now-a-days?" She asks dubiously. "And you let her watch it?" She asks me.

"I don't remember that program, Mum." I say innocently.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Ah, well, it's best you hurry along. Have a good year, Nate. And you'll be coming home for Christmas?"

I shrug. "Maybe. Depends on how school's going. Cheers."

She waves good-bye and I begin to shove my trunk into the train storage.

"Want some help with that?" A girl's voice says and I glance up.

"No. I don't need help from a _Slytherin._" I sneer.

Aurora McGinty shrugs and begins to push my trunk in further. "Just a hand from a fellow Quidditch Captain to another." She tosses her black hair back.

"You're not a Quidditch Captain." I say incredulously as I stand back and watch her work.

She smiles and gives my trunk a final push and pull down the hatch. "Am now. Care to see the proof?" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a shiny silver and green badge. Her hazel eyes study my face, waiting for my reaction.

I narrow my eyes. "How can I be sure you didn't knick that?" Still doubting her claim. Rory's known for her multiple robberies and infractions.

"Ask anyone. They'll also tell you that the Quidditch Cup is ours." She says with a smirk.

"Wanna bet, girlie?" I tease. Everyone knows she hates that.

"Kiss my ass, Dublin." She says menacingly and stalks away.

"When pigs fly, Limerick." I call after her.

"They already do. The magic ones at least." James says beside me, watching her climb onto the train. "And of course, you're going to make me Seeker if you want any hope of beating that one."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up, Potter. Let's get on the train. I want first pick on the sweets cart."

**Edison Walscraft's POV (Slytherin)**

"How's it going, Walscraft?" DJ (Drake Evans) greets as he slides into the compartment. Rory follows and plops down on the seat beside him.

"Fair enough. How's the new Quidditch Captain, eh McGinty?" I chuckle.

"Shut it, Ed." She tosses DJ his badge back. "He didn't buy it, the stupid prat."

"Worth a shot, right?" DJ says, nudging her on the shoulder.

"Stupidest gig, ever! Can't believe you talked me into that." She folds her arms.

"Hey, what about that, ah 'Kiss me, I'm Irish' thing you were s'posed to pull? How'd that work out for you?" I ask her teasingly.

She sticks her tongue out at me. "He's Irish too, dimwit. Told him to kiss my ass and left."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I tease and DJ roars with laughter.

"Har har, Ed. That Gryffindor is so going down in the match." She vows.

"How d'you know you're even on the team? DJ's the Captain."

"I've been on the team ever since 2nd year! Of course I'm on the team. Best Keeper Slytherin's ever had." Rory reasons. "Right?"

"'Course you are." DJ says sarcastically with a smirk.

"Damn right, I will be." She huffs. "I'm taking a nap. If either one of you even _try _to pull something, you two bollocks are in for it."

Rory leans her head back into the seat and in a few minutes her mouth goes slack.

"Damn, how does she do that?" DJ inquires.

"What? Scare both of us out of our wits or fall asleep as if she was sloshed?" I ask.

"Both! You trying out for Quidditch this year?" He asks me.

I shrug. "Eh, probably not. I'm not one of those flying guys."

The compartment door slides open again and the Malfoys file in. "Already? I'd figured she'd stay up long enough to see the train take off." Scorpius says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Doesn't matter. She's not drooling on my stuff." Bridget says motioning for me to move over.

"Oh, don't be such a girl, Cissa." Scorpius says.

"I am a girl." She says defiantly.

Rory shifts in her seat until her legs are in Scorpius's lap and her head is leaning on DJ's shoulder.

"Hey! The Quidditch World Cup is next year!" Scorpius says.

"And Bulgaria's going to win it all!" DJ says.

"What happened to your beloved French, Evans?" I question him.

"Oh, who cares? Everyone knows that Hungary's going to make a comeback." Scorpius tells him.

"Or Scotland!" Bridget says.

"What do you know about Quidditch?" DJ asks her.

She blushes. "Plenty."

DJ scoffs. "I'm sure."

**Tobias Fidele's POV (Ravenclaw)**

"Another year, another boring ride to Hogwarts, then the real fun begins." I grin, settling in my seat.

"Hey, where's Sophie?" Maxillium asks.

Azula steps into the compartment. "Just saw her. She's Head Girl, didn't you hear?"

"That lucky priss." Max says, leaning back into his seat.

"We all expected it. She always did have the best marks. Even in Ravenclaw." I say.

"Who d'you think will be Head next year?" Max asks us.

Azula scoffs. "We all know you wish you were Head Boy, Max."

"Like you'd be Head Girl." He retorts.

"As if I want to be! All Head Girl means is you're singled out for being a nerd." She says simply.

"What's wrong with nerds? Seeing as you're in Ravenclaw as well." I ask with a smile.

"Not my choice. And not everyone in Ravenclaw is brainiacs." She tells me.

"Duh, like I don't know that." I glance at Max. "And not everyone is a mad scientist."

"Hey, one day I'll be famous." He says defensively. "And when that day comes yo-"

He never got to finish an explosion came from under the empty seat across from me. Suddenly, the whole compartment was filled with smoke and fireworks.

"Open the door!" Azula calls through the smoke. And we slam the compartment door open. The three of us burst out of the door and slam into the train wall. I'm coughing like crazy as I run further from the compartment. Azula and Max follow behind me.

"W-what was"-cough-"that?" Max sputters. By now, people are coming out of their own compartment to see what's happening as the train still moves towards its destination.

"I dunno." Azula coughs. I look down and see a piece of cardboard and I pick it up with my sleeve, just in case it was still hot.

I swipe away the soot and ash on it and read it. "DJAM" it said in scratchy handwriting. A snake was scribbled onto it in ink. The snake circled around the letters. Even though it looked like a rough sketch, it was a fairly good picture. Everyone knew what that symbol meant.

"I know who did it." I showed them the cardboard and I could see the realization I their eyes.

"We have to show that to a professor." Max says.

"Duh! And not just any professor. Professor McGonagall." I say deviously.

"You can't do that." Azula says without offering any other information.

"… Uh, why not?" I ask.

"Because, McGonagall retired. We have a new Headmaster… Or Headmistress. Thought you already knew." Azula says.

"Oh, who cares? Either way those two are screwed."

**Well, the chapter could've gone better, but this is what I got. Hope you guys enjoyed that. And guys, I need more guys! And then submissions will be closed once and for all.**

**Love or hate. Review or flame. Questions or suggestions, I'm cool with all of them!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	6. Chapter 2: What You Know

**Hullo! Sorry for the wait, but here's the thing. I've been on the road for the past month, visiting family I haven't seen in a while because summer's the only time I have to see them other than the Winter Holidays. And I have been having on and off Internet connection, so by the time I get this online and you guys read this, I probably would have written this a while back, because of my non-consistent Internet connection.**

**But on the bright side, I have completed a list of Romantic Interests and I've got the Quidditch Teams and Positions all finished. I won't reveal to you the romance thing at all. I am the only one who knows how and who your characters end up with. But when the time comes (meaning after Quidditch tryouts) you readers will know who has succeeded in making the House Quidditch Teams. And later on, I will set up a poll, so you guys can vote who will win each Quidditch game. Ooh! And I can have a poll for MVP and stuff. That's an idea I will consider.**

**So I've discovered a super long and super detailed OC Form, which I think was amazing. And I took it upon myself to fill it out for both my characters. It was originally made for a Teen Titans thing on DeviantART, but I made a little alteration and turned it into a Harry Potter OC Form. To give you guys a idea of how long and detailed it was, when I copied and pasted it on a Word Document it was 10 and a half pages long.**

**Now, I'm not asking you to fill the actual form out, but if you're up for a challenge PM me and I'll send it to you. And perhaps, if you do fill it out I might make your character a main character. But there is a certain part I will need you guys to fill out. Don't worry, it's a minor part of the form, but I need you to fill it out because I need an idea of your character's romantic preferences and state of mind.  
><strong>  
>Loves:<br>Crushes:  
>GirlfriendBoyfriend(s):  
>First crush...:<br>How did it start?  
>Did it last?<br>What was the result of the crush?  
>How does the character view life?<br>How does the character view death?  
>What does the character want out of life?<br>What would the character like to change in his/her life?  
>Psychoanalysis (Describe why they act the way they do):<br>What do they consider to be a romantic setting/activity/date?  
>What did they do on their first date?<br>How does a typical date go for this character?  
>Has this character lost their virginity?<br>What if...:  
>...she was an animal? What would they be and why?  
>...she could be characterized by an object; what would they be and why?  
>If you could compare this character to an existing character (physically or personality-wise), who would it be and why?<br>If you could choose an actor for this character, who would it be?  
>Whowhat inspired this character and in what ways?

**That's just a taste of how thorough it is. Anyway, please, please, please fill this out. **_**AND PLEASE PUT THIS IN A PM! IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT PUT IT IN A FORM OF A REVIEW. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!**_

**Azalea Delos's POV (Gryffindor)**

After changing into my newly-fitted robes I snuck out of my compartment, where James (Potter, to be exact), Nate (aka Jonathan, but he hates to be called that), Victoire (Weasley, of course), and Aria (she'd kill me if I called her Ariana) were having an in-depth discussion about whether or not Victoire or James could knick them some stuff from their uncles' store in Diagon Alley.

I calmly strolled down the train's walkway in search of the sweets trolley. I spot Scorpius in his compartment with his other Slytherins. Rory was asleep with her legs on his lap. He saw me and struggled to push her legs so he can free his arms and waved. Rory woke with a start and rolled over, causing her to make a loud _THUNK._ "Oi!" She exclaimed.

I opened up their compartment door and poked my head in.

"Hey, Scorpius." I greeted him and nodded towards the others except for Bridget. "Did the candy trolley come by yet?" I asked the lot.

"You just missed it. DJ nearly wiped out all the Pumpkin Pasties." Edison said, gesturing to the pile of wrappers on the floor.

"You know, it's a wonder you never gain weight." Rory says to him, punching him in the gut. She lifts herself back up onto the seat beside him.

DJ grins. "All muscle. Care to see, Delos?" He starts to roll up his sleeves.

I laugh in response. "I'm not here for a gun show, Evans. I'm looking for the trolley."

"Like I said, you just missed it. The lady went down there." Edison said, pointing in the direction I came from.

"Thanks, guys." I say and close the compartment door. I turn to follow Edison's directions when I bump into a student.

"Oh, sorry!" I say, and help him up. Tobias was already in his robes as well. "God, I should've been more careful. Are you okay?"

He laughs at my fretfulness. "I'm fine… Azalea, is it?"

I nod. "Mm-hmm. But my friends call me Aza." And I reach up to straighten his tie for him. Now that I have a proper look at him, he's actually quite handsome. Very handsome, indeed, with his messy blonde hair and deep green eyes. Even the scar on his cheek looks cute.

"Thanks." He smiles at me and begins to walk in the direction I was heading.

Silently, I follow him, hoping that he doesn't think I'm stalking him. Tobias glances behind his shoulder. "You need something?"

I quicken my pace so it matches his. "Actually, I'm looking for the sweets trolley. Edison pointed me down here and I've yet to find it."

"Same here. Azula told me it was down here too… My favorite are the Licorice Wands… You?" He asks.

I think for a second, considering all the sweets I like. "I prefer the Every-Flavor Beans, but Licorice Wands are good too."

We walk in silence or a while until Tobias breaks the tension. "Did you know we're going to have a new Headmaster this year? McGonagall's retired."

"Actually, I did. Heard he was fro-" I stop mid-sentence because I had spotted the trolley. "Ooh! There it is!" I exclaim happily.

"Excuse us, can I have one Licorice Wand and one Bertie Bott's for the girl." Tobias tells the sweets lady. Then he turns to me. "I'll pay."

"Oh, you don't have to. Really, I'll pay for the Beans." I assure him. Was he always this gracious?

The trolley lady chuckles. "What a kind young man." She hands him the candy and turns to me. "You're quite lucky, dear." She tells me sweetly.

I can feel my cheeks turn a bright red. "Oh, no. It's not like- We're not…" My voice trails off. She couldn't possibly think that we were _together._

"Thank you, ma'am." Tobias says politely as if he hadn't heard my brief comment.

"Take care, dearies." She wheels the cart down the hall. "Anything from the trolley!" She calls.

Tobias hands me my Beans. "Thanks." I mutter.

"Anytime." He says. "I'll be seeing you, Aza." And he walks towards his compartment and disappears behind the door leaving me utterly befuddled.

**Sophia O'Dell's POV (HEAD GIRL, Ravenclaw)**

"We're here!" I tell Head Boy, Emmett Duncan as I look out the window. I can feel the Hogwarts Express pull into Hogsmeade Station.

"Aren't we s'posed to get off first? Being Head Boy and Girl and all?" Emmett asks.

I toss my auburn hair back. "Just because we're smarter doesn't mean we have to be _completely _separated from the others."

"But we did get a rather large and luxurious compartment _just _because we're smarter." He points out.

He really did have a point. I glanced around the compartment. It had two doors. One leading to the lavatory and the other leading into the train's hallway. The walls were lined with plush couches with burgundy fabrics. There were two large tapestries on one wall that held the design of a much larger Head Boy and Girl badge. One in a vibrant scarlet and glistening gold for Gryffindor and the other in a deep blue and metallic silver for Ravenclaw.

"It is nice. But it doesn't mean we can't eat and enter the castle with the others. It's not like we have a separate table in the Great Hall." I reason.

"Not that you know of." Emmett grins. I've learned that he can be annoying like that sometimes.

I smile too. "Come on, Duncan. Let's go."

**Tallulah Withley's POV (Hufflepuff)**

Another year at Hogwarts. I spot a carriage with one empty seat. While the other occupants were distracted I slid into the carriage next to Edison Walscraft.

Drake Evans stopped in the middle of his story and looked at me. "What're _you _doing here, Withley?"

"What does it matter? I've got to get to the castle someway." I tell him, glancing at the others in the carriage.

"Uh, you can walk?" says Bridget Malfoy. A stuffed Pygmy Puff whizzes passed me and hits her square in the face. We all turn around to see James Potter and his friends snickering in their carriage.

"I'm gonna get you, Potter!" Bridget calls petulantly and throws it back in his direction.

I laugh at her irritable behavior. "A little huffy, Malfoy?"

"Shove off, Tallulah." Scorpius snaps at me.

"Oh, you won't even know I'm here. See, I'll shut my mouth the whole ride." I promise with fake solemnity.

The group considers it and they take to the idea immediately. They carry on talking about whatever it is they were talking about. I smooth my tight, black skirt out and straighten my Hufflepuff tie.

"We went to our manor by the sea over the summer. I haven't been there in a_ges. _I swear it was bigger than I remember; perhaps even bigger than the Malfoys' place." Edison said with a mischievous grin at the Malfoy siblings.

For what I understood, the Malfoys' manor was a very large and handsome place. So anyone who has the potential to be richer and more important the Malfoys would naturally interest a gold digger like me.

"Excuse me, but exactly how big was your manor?" I jump into the conversation.

"Excuse me," says Rory in a bittersweet voice. "_But didn't you say you were going to keep your mouth shut, Witless_?"

"She just wants to know how incredibly amazing my manors are." He says and he continues his description of the mansion.

I pretend to be genuinely interested in Edison himself while really I'm trying to figure just how important his family is. Of course everyone knows the Walscraft family is filthy rich but I've never known how rich. "Ooh, really? You must be so very lucky." I say trying to get a sultry look in my eyes.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." He says matter-of-factly and Rory snorts.

"You seem smart. Would you mind showing me around Hogsmeade the next time there's a Hogsmeade weekend?" I grip his arm lightly and pull myself closer to him.

"You've never been? But you're a fourth year!" DJ says with shock and I shoot a quick glare at him.

"I never went because of I've never had much interest in wizard… _fashion._" I say with distaste. "But I'm willing to go if someone like Eddie were to take me." I look at him and flash him a winning smile.

Piece of cake.

**Jamila Omrani's POV (Slytherin)**

The carriage shook on the gravelly road to Hogwarts castle. "Thestrals. Again." Kelsie says.

"What do you mean?" I inquire, studying the frustration in her face.

"Every year. They use thestrals. Can't they find an animal everyone can _see_? It would be better." Kelsie states.

I really didn't want to talk about this and apparently neither did Maddie. "So, your OWLs are this year, Kelsie."

"Yes. What about them?" Kelsie asks.

"You're going to be studying an awful lot, aren't you?" Maddie continues.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I? My OWLs are the most important test that I will ever take, besides the NEWTs." Kelsie says matter-of-factly.

"What about your sister. Is she going to study with you?" Maddie doesn't care how Kelsie will react to mention of her sister. I am friends with both of the twins and I knew far better than to mention Aurora in front of Kelsie and vice versa. Everyone who knew the twins knew that they had a _strained _relationship. I once made the mistake of comparing Kelsie's marks with Sophia O'Dell's while talking with Rory and it looked like she was going strangle someone and her breathing became sort of short and choppy. I have never talked about Rory with Kelsie so I haven't got the slightest idea about how she would react.

"Jamie! Your mother, is she okay?" Kelsie tries to change the subject desperately.

Nervously, I glance at Maddie and then at Kelsie. "Oh, er, yeah… She's doing, uh, fine." I was entirely confused because my mother has been fine for as long as I remember and I don't quite recall telling anyone that she was _not _fine.

"Good… Great! I can't wait until the feast!" Kelsie exclaimed with forced enthusiasm.

"Er, Kells… Maybe you should calm down." I try to tell her.

"Calm down? I'm already calm! I couldn't be calmer! Never better!" She says in a sort of high-pitched voice and then she laughs nervously.

The carriage pulls to a stop and I hop out first and hold out a hand to Kelsie just in case she manages to trip out of the carriage. I can see the lights of the wooden boats floating across the Black Lake. The chatter of the first years' voices carry over the water and you can just barely hear them. The wide doors of Hogwarts castle are open and we all file in. As we pass through the Great Hall's doors I wave good-bye to Kelsie who looks to have calm down slightly and take my seat with the rest of the Slytherins.

I peek at the ceiling above us and am once again enchanted by the floating candles that drift over our heads. Further behind the candles I can see the navy blue sky streaked with small night clouds. Thankfully, there aren't enough clouds and the clouds aren't thick enough so everyone can see the beautiful stars and the constellations they form.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and all the first years come through, led by the Charms teacher, Professor Pearce, who had started teaching the year before my first year. The conversations in the Great Hall were immediately silenced by the footsteps of the first years. The new Hogwarts students jovial parley had already stopped as they made their way to the front of the Great Hall.

Professor Pearce took her place in the front of the Hall beside the stool that held the Sorting Hat. She looked so regal and stern in her opal colored robes her blue-black hair plaited down her back.

"Attention, students and first years. I shall call your name and you must place the Sorting Hat on your head and sit on this stool. You may be Sorted to either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." She announces. "Your House will become your family here at Hogwarts and you are to spend your free time in your House Common Rooms. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Abbey, Nicholas."

The Sorting has begun.

**Well, that wraps up the second chapter. **

**By the way, I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 ON THE FRIDAY IT CAME OUT! Ahhhh, I'm still freaking out inside. It was amazing and I cried my eyes out. It was amazing!**

**Oh, yeah and I named this chapter after a song called "What You Know". Do you guys have a guess as to who sings it? NO GOOGLING! Or Bing-ing…or using any other search engine.**

**Love or hate. Review or flame. Questions or suggestions?**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	7. Chapter 3: Le Festin UNFINISHED

**Well, here's the Sorting chapter! Yayyyy! Isn't that great? I'm not done with it yet, but I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long so I'm posting all that I have so far and once I do finish this chapter I'll update this. THIS IS AN UNFINISHED CHAPTER AND HAS YET TO BE EDITTED BY ME.**

**Anyway, I've closed all submissions so no more! YUP! I've yet to add the newest additions to the Hogwarts Role Call yet.**

**Here are those I have to add:**

**-Hayley  
>-Lucio<br>-Chris  
>-Evan and Kevin<strong>

**I just want to let their creators know that they are accepted! And will appear in the story in due time.**

**PS. And I know I left out the Sorting Hat's song, but let's pretend we got that whole event over with before the chapter started, yes?**

**Jayden Olsen's POV (Not-yet Sorted)**

The Great Hall was huge! I stood in the front of the group, so I had a pretty good view of the platform where the Head Table was. Adults sat there in different coloured robes and one man sat in a golden throne-ish type chair. He had mousy brown hair that grew to his shoulders and almond-shaped green eyes and he wore a brilliant scarlet robe with a matching hat, so he easily stood out.

The lady with the long scroll and braided hair called out the first student. "Abbey, Nicholas."

There was a scuffle behind me and some of us had to move aside to let the boy pass. He was tall and lanky with freckles covering his face. He sat on the wooden stool and placed the hat on his head. Without hesitation the hat cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

A relieved grin spread across the boy's face as he hopped off the stool. The table second to the right side of the Great Hall cheered the newest addition as he took his place among them.

"Andrews, Alex." The boy next to me caught his breath and shuffled up to the platform and sat on the stool with the hat on his head. After several seconds, the hat called, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Alex smiled a broad smile and a loud whistle resounded from the table to the right and a girl was standing above all the others with an equally wide smile on her face while the rest of her House cheered.

More and more students were Sorted and each House applauded each new student with great hospitality.

"Olsen, Jayden." I swallowed and made my way up to the stool and put the hat on my head. A scratchy, rough voice whispered in my ear. "Where to put you? Gryffindor too cocky? Ravenclaw too aloof? You seem loyal and… Stubborn, no doubt… A kind soul, hmm?" The voice paused and then screamed to the entire Hall, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And the right table cheered for me. I jumped off the stool and sauntered over to the table. I took a seat beside Alex.

"Welcome to Hufflpuff!" A girl with brown hair and blue eyes says to me. She reaches across the table and shakes my hand. "I'm Ariana, but call me Aria."

Another girl- the girl who whistled for Alex- shook my hand and introduces herself. "The name's Andrews. Nicole Andrews."

"Pleasure." I say to all of them. And Nicole offers me a chicken wing, but I shake my head. "Sorry, I'm a vegetarian."

"Ooh! You're going to love being in Hufflepuff House!" Aria says happily. "The Friar's a riot!"

**Neil Morrison's POV (Gryffindor)**

I was still unbelievably pleased with how quickly the Sorting Hat had made its decision. My new Gryffindor Housemates assured me that such quick Sortings happen only once or twice each year. I watched as students like Jayden Olsen was Sorted into Hufflepuff and Alex Winters was Sorted to Slytherin.

The man in the vibrant crimson robes stood and cleared his throat. He spoke in a clear, deep voice. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As much of you understand, I am your new Headmaster, Adolphous Knight. I'm sure we'll all have another brilliant year!"

In a grand sweep of his arm (**in a very Dumbledore-like way) **the empty dishes before us were filled with various decadent foods and our goblets were filled with a liquid I later identified as Pumpkin Juice.

Eagerly, I plopped a large serving of mashed potatoes on my plate and grabbed the chicken. I stuffed my face and savoured the creamy potatoes and the juicy chicken.

"Slow down, kid. You're gonna choke!" The boy beside me says. He's tall-ish and he's got messy dark brown hair and brown eyes.

I look up from my meal, to see his plate just as full as mine. "Well, are you gonna finish yours?"

He laughs. "'Course. Just not in one bite. I'm James Potter, Quidditch Extraordinaire."

The boy across from him chuckles. "Don't listen to that tosser. Jonathan McClarke's the name, but call me Nate."

Through a mouthful of food I mumble unintelligibly, "Neil Morrison." But I think it came out more like "Beel Boribin."

I swallowed so I could talk better, but almost choked on my food when I realized who was beside me. I sputter, "James Potter! Y-you're Harry Potter's son!"

James sighs and Nate sniggers. "Another one, James."

James rolls his eyes in response. "Happens every year." Then he turns to me, "Yes, I am indeed the glorious James Sirius Potter. Named after my grandfather and his best friend. I'll have you know that all Gryffindor's show me the utmost respect and admiration. Every morning, they give my favourite sweets. And if they don't they self-punish themselves."

A girl with straight blonde hair slides down the bench next to Nate and says, "Yes, and I'm the Queen of England."

Nate's still snickering when she reaches across the table to shake my hand. "I'm Bethany Matthews." Her voice sounds foreign. Not British or Scottish or Irish. Not even Spanish or French.

"Neil Morrison. What are you? You don't sound British." I say as I shake her hand.

"No, I'm from America. Hawaii, to be exact." She smiles and takes a piece of Nate's bread from his plate.

"She's our resident surfer girl. We don't have many surfers here. Not the greatest waves in the UK." Nate says, snatching a chicken wing from Bethany's plate.

"Then shouldn't you be at Salem's (**Witches Institute in America. I looked it up**), then, if you're from America?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "It's complicated. My name was down the second I was born. And something about my mom's connections made it permanent."

"That's so cool!" I thought a moment. "How do you stay on your board? Are there any sharks? Do you fall off a lot? Are you a professional? Have you been in a competition? Did you win? Do you surf all year long? Have you seen a shark attack? Are there a lot of them? Have you ever tried surfing on the Black Lake? Can I see your surfboard? Can I tr-"

"Whoa there, kook. You've got quite a mouth, that's for sure." Bethany laughs, cutting me off. "Anyways, I can't surf year-long because most of the time I'm here. And I have won a few competitions in Kauai."

"Koo-eye-ee? I thought you lived in Huh-why-ee." I ask her with a confused expression on my face.

She laughs again at my altered pronunciation of the words. "Kauai is a part of Hawaii. Like Great Britain is a part of the United Kingdom."

"Oh, I get it. One day I'm gonna surf." I announce.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Bethany says and slides back down the bench to her other friends.

"Yeah, you've got to use magic to be good." James loud-whispers to me.

She looked over at us again and threw a roll at James's head and yelled, "I heard that, Potter!"

"You were s'posed to!" He hollered back.

"One day, all these girls are gonna kill you, James." Nate says, picking at his plate.

"Yeah, whate—"James starts, but is cut off by the sound of the new Headmaster.

"Oh, great. Let's see what 'Alpoopus' Knight has to say." James says darkly. Obviously he didn't like the new Headmaster. He probably liked the one before better.

"Attention, students! It is time for this wonderful feast to come to an end... But before you leave, I have a warning. All students _will not _enter the chamber on the far left wing of the 4th corridor, unless they wish to be expelled." He says in a grim voice and seems to look directly into every single student's eyes. Then suddenly a smile has found its way onto his face again and a happy voice into his mouth. "Now, hurry along to your dorms! Follow your prefects to your dormitories! And have good dreams, my students."

"Follow us, kid. And you'll get along just fine." James assures me.

**Alex Winter's POV (newly Slytherin)**

I marched out of the Great Hall with the rest of my new House. We walk in a group through winding staircases and pass the moving paintings. While we walk, three upperclassmen approach me. First, a tall boy with hazel eyes and black hair. He opened his robes to reveal a few rows of shiny golden medals.

"Hey, kid. You wanna buy some Metamorph Medals? They help ya change your looks. Ya want grey eyes? They can give ya gray eyes. Ya want a tail? They can give ya a tail. Al for the price of 3 Galleons." He says to me in a sly voice.

Then a girl with the same black hair and hazel eyes pushes him out of the way. "Buzz off, Carter. You don't want to buy any of his stuff if you want _real _fun. Check this out."

The girl pulls out her wand and points it at one of the Hufflepuff students above us, on their way to their dormitories. "_Aguamenti._" She whispers and a jet of water sprouts from the tip of her wand. She moved her wand so the jet spiralled toward its target. With perfect aim her water spout hit two girls walking up the staircase with the Hufflepuffs; one with golden blonde hair and the other with strawberry blonde hair. The water soaked them from their feet to their toes. They were pretty, maybe beautiful before the water hit them, but now they looked like to soppy golden retrievers in robes.

They shrieked in surprise and looked above themselves to find the source of the sudden water. "Oh, Merlin! This is gonna ruin my hair!" The taller one squealed.

"Where did that come from?" The shorter one cried loudly.

With a grin towards me, the girl who cast the spell called up to them, "Down here, darlings!" The whole group of Slytherins were already laughing, even the prefects.

The two girls looked down and saw the caster smiling sweetly at them and waving happily. "Rory McGinty! Of course!" The taller one yelled.

The third upperclassmen with blonde hair and green eyes laughed along with them and called, "Oh, come now, girls. Surely, you know that saturated tramp is all the rage in Spain!"

The shorter won childishly sticks her tongue out at us while the other haughtily turns her nose up and walks away without another word. The shorter one sends a murderous glare at Rory and followed the tall one up the staircase.

"How'd you do that? They were so mad!" I ask Rory enthusiastically.

"You'll learn, kid. And those kinds of girls are the best target." She says to me. "For further reference, their names are Tallulah Withley and Cassandra Hawks. The taller one's Cassandra. Hufflepuffs. With a bit of practice, you'll be almost as good as us." She gestures to herself and the boy. "Oh, and this is Drake. But call him DJ."

I nod and say, "My name's Alex Winters."

"Well, it's a right treat to meet ya." Rory says and pats my back.

"Absolute great fu—" DJ starts, but is cut off by the loud and angry voice yells, "Evans! McGinty! My office, NOW!"

I can hear both of them swear underneath their breaths. Gingerly, they trudged ahead the rest of the now silent Slytherins.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 3: Le Festin FINISHED

**YAYYA! I finished! And added a great deal more words. I'd say around 750+?  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything within the Harry Potter universe; certainly (and sadly) not Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Nor do I own JK Rowling's characters' children and their voices.**

**I don't own any of your characters (obviously).**

**But I do own the new professors. Namely, Priscilla Pearce, Adolphus Knight, Judas Tyran, and Lionel Cogburn.**

**MaximumRideFan, you've pointed out something I've been losing sleep over. I know, she's shown up in the story way more than I promised. And I promise after this chapter she won't show up for another few chapters, other than a mention here or there in another student's conversation.**

** Everyone else, if your character hasn't shown up in the story yet, please be aware that I have a character count of around 40 and your character will appear in the story soon if they haven't yet. As the story progresses every single one of your characters will have a POV and each of their individual personalities. If any of you have any questions or qualms or suggestions, please don't be afraid to ask in a review or PM.**

**And I still have to add these wonderful characters. Meaning add them to the Hogwarts Role Call and incorporate them into the storyline. Lucio will be in this chapter, though.**

**-Hayley  
>-Lucio (BY THE WAY, Lucio is a 5<strong>**th**** year. It works better for the story.)  
>-Chris<br>-Evan and Kevin**

**PS. And I know I left out the Sorting Hat's song, but let's pretend we got that whole event over with before the chapter started, yes?**

oOo

_Les rêves des amoureux sont comm'(e) le bon vin_  
><em> Ils donn(ent) de la joie ou bien du chagrin<em>

oOo

_Dreams are to lovers as wine is to friends_  
><em> Carried through lifetimes, (and) spilled now and then<em>

oOo

**Jayden Olsen's POV (Not-yet Sorted)**

The Great Hall was huge! I stood in the front of the group, so I had a pretty good view of the platform where the Head Table was. Adults sat there in different coloured robes and one man sat in a golden throne-ish type chair. He had mousy brown hair that grew to his shoulders and almond-shaped green eyes and he wore a brilliant scarlet robe with a matching hat, so he easily stood out.

The lady with the long scroll and braided hair called out the first student. "Abbey, Nicholas."

There was a scuffle behind me and some of us had to move aside to let the boy pass. He was tall and lanky with freckles covering his face. He sat on the wooden stool and placed the hat on his head. Without hesitation the hat cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

A relieved grin spread across the boy's face as he hopped off the stool. The table second to the right side of the Great Hall cheered the newest addition as he took his place among them.

"Andrews, Alex." The boy next to me caught his breath and shuffled up to the platform and sat on the stool with the hat on his head. After several seconds, the hat called, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Alex smiled a broad smile and a loud whistle resounded from the table to the right and a girl was standing above all the others with an equally wide smile on her face while the rest of her House cheered.

More and more students were Sorted and each House applauded each new student with great hospitality.

"Olsen, Jayden." I swallowed and made my way up to the stool and put the hat on my head. A scratchy, rough voice whispered in my ear. "Where to put you? Gryffindor too cocky? Ravenclaw too aloof? You seem loyal and… Stubborn, no doubt… A kind soul, hmm?" The voice paused and then screamed to the entire Hall, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And the right table cheered for me. I jumped off the stool and sauntered over to the table. I took a seat beside Alex.

"Welcome to Hufflpuff!" A girl with brown hair and blue eyes says to me. She reaches across the table and shakes my hand. "I'm Ariana, but call me Aria."

Another girl- the girl who whistled for Alex- shook my hand and introduces herself. "The name's Andrews. Nicole Andrews."

"Pleasure." I say to all of them. And Nicole offers me a chicken wing, but I shake my head. "Sorry, I'm a vegetarian."

"Ooh! You're going to love being in Hufflepuff House!" Aria says happily. "The Friar's a riot!"

**Neil Morrison's POV (Gryffindor)**

I was still unbelievably pleased with how quickly the Sorting Hat had made its decision. My new Gryffindor Housemates assured me that such quick Sortings happen only once or twice each year. I watched as students like Jayden Olsen was Sorted into Hufflepuff and Alex Winters was Sorted to Slytherin.

The man in the vibrant crimson robes stood and cleared his throat. He spoke in a clear, deep voice. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As much of you understand, I am your new Headmaster, Adolphous Knight. I'm sure we'll all have another brilliant year!"

In a grand sweep of his arm (**in a very Dumbledore-like way) **the empty dishes before us were filled with various decadent foods and our goblets were filled with a liquid I later identified as Pumpkin Juice.

Eagerly, I plopped a large serving of mashed potatoes on my plate and grabbed the chicken. I stuffed my face and savoured the creamy potatoes and the juicy chicken.

"Slow down, kid. You're gonna choke!" The boy beside me says. He's tall-ish and he's got messy dark red hair and brown eyes (**EDIT: in the first chapter I said that he had Weasley hair and brown eyes. But for some reason I wrote dark brown hair brown eyes in this chapter [how they portrayed James in the movie] but now I've returned him to his former Weasley glory**)

I look up from my meal, to see his plate just as full as mine. "Well, are you gonna finish yours?"

He laughs. "'Course. Just not in one bite. I'm James Potter, Quidditch Extraordinaire."

The boy across from him chuckles. "Don't listen to that tosser. Jonathan McClarke's the name, but call me Nate."

Through a mouthful of food I mumble unintelligibly, "Neil Morrison." But I think it came out more like "Beel Boribin."

I swallowed so I could talk better, but almost choked on my food when I realized who was beside me. I sputter, "James Potter! Y-you're Harry Potter's son!"

James sighs and Nate sniggers. "Another one, James."

James rolls his eyes in response. "Happens every year." Then he turns to me, "Yes, I am indeed the glorious James Sirius Potter. Named after my grandfather and his best friend. I'll have you know that all Gryffindors show me the utmost respect and admiration. Every morning, they give my favourite sweets. And if they don't they self-punish themselves."

A girl with straight blonde hair slides down the bench next to Nate and says, "Yes, and I'm the Queen of England."

Nate's still snickering when she reaches across the table to shake my hand. "I'm Bethany Matthews." Her voice sounds foreign. Not British or Scottish or Irish. Not even Spanish or French.

"Neil Morrison. What are you? You don't sound British." I say as I shake her hand.

"No, I'm from America. Hawaii, to be exact." She smiles and takes a piece of Nate's bread from his plate.

"She's our resident surfer girl. We don't have many surfers here. Not the greatest waves in the UK." Nate says, snatching a chicken wing from Bethany's plate.

"Then shouldn't you be at Salem's (**Witches Institute in America. I looked it up**), then, if you're from America?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "It's complicated. My name was down the second I was born. And something about my mom's connections made it permanent."

"That's so cool!" I thought a moment. "How do you stay on your board? Are there any sharks? Do you fall off a lot? Are you a professional? Have you been in a competition? Did you win? Do you surf all year long? Have you seen a shark attack? Are there a lot of them? Have you ever tried surfing on the Black Lake? Can I see your surfboard? Can I tr-"

"Whoa there, kook. You've got quite a mouth, that's for sure." Bethany laughs, cutting me off. "Anyways, I can't surf year-long because most of the time I'm here. And I have won a few competitions in Kauai."

"Koo-eye-ee? I thought you lived in Huh-why-ee." I ask her with a confused expression on my face.

She laughs again at my altered pronunciation of the words. "Kauai is a part of Hawaii. Like Great Britain is a part of the United Kingdom."

"Oh, I get it. One day I'm gonna surf." I announce.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Bethany says and slides back down the bench to her other friends.

"Yeah, you've got to use magic to be good." James loud-whispers to me.

She looked over at us again and threw a roll at James's head and yelled, "I heard that, Potter!"

"You were s'posed to!" He hollered back.

"One day, all these girls are gonna kill you, James." Nate says, picking at his plate.

"Yeah, whate—"James starts, but is cut off by the sound of the new Headmaster.

"Oh, great. Let's see what 'Alpoopus' Knight has to say." James says darkly. Obviously he didn't like the new Headmaster. He probably liked the one before better.

"Attention, students! It is time for this wonderful feast to come to an end... But before you leave, I have a warning. All students _will not _enter the chamber on the far left wing of the 4th corridor, unless they wish to be expelled." He says in a grim voice and seems to look directly into every single student's eyes. Then suddenly a smile has found its way onto his face again and a happy voice into his mouth. "Now, hurry along to your dorms! Follow your prefects to your dormitories! And have good dreams, my students."

"Follow us, kid. And you'll get along just fine." James assures me.

**Alex Winter's POV (newly Slytherin)**

I marched out of the Great Hall with the rest of my new House. We walk in a group through winding staircases and pass the moving paintings. While we walk, three upperclassmen approach me. First, a tall boy with hazel eyes and black hair. He opened his robes to reveal a few rows of shiny golden medals.

"Hey, kid. You wanna buy some Metamorph Medals? They help ya change your looks. Ya want grey eyes? They can give ya gray eyes. Ya want a tail? They can give ya a tail. Al for the price of 3 Galleons." He says to me in a sly voice.

Then a girl with the same black hair and hazel eyes pushes him out of the way. "Buzz off, Carter. You don't want to buy any of his stuff if you want _real _fun. Check this out."

The girl pulls out her wand and points it at one of the Hufflepuff students above us, on their way to their dormitories. "_Aguamenti._" She whispers and a jet of water sprouts from the tip of her wand. She moved her wand so the jet spiralled toward its target. With perfect aim her water spout hit two girls walking up the staircase with the Hufflepuffs; one with golden blonde hair and the other with strawberry blonde hair. The water soaked them from their feet to their toes. They were pretty, maybe beautiful before the water hit them, but now they looked like to soppy golden retrievers in robes.

They shrieked in surprise and looked above themselves to find the source of the sudden water. "Oh, Merlin! This is gonna ruin my hair!" The taller one squealed.

"Where did that come from?" The shorter one cried loudly.

With a grin towards me, the girl who cast the spell called up to them, "Down here, darlings!" The whole group of Slytherins were already laughing, even the prefects.

The two girls looked down and saw the caster smiling sweetly at them and waving happily. "Rory McGinty! Of course!" The taller one yelled.

The third upperclassmen with blonde hair and green eyes laughed along with them and called, "Oh, come now, girls. Surely, you know that saturated tramp is all the rage in Spain!"

The shorter won childishly sticks her tongue out at us while the other haughtily turns her nose up and walks away without another word. The shorter one sends a murderous glare at Rory and followed the tall one up the staircase.

"How'd you do that? They were so mad!" I ask Rory enthusiastically.

"You'll learn, kid. And those kinds of girls are the best target." She says to me. "For further reference, their names are Tallulah Withley and Cassandra Hawks. The taller one's Cassandra. Hufflepuffs. With a bit of practice, you'll be almost as good as us." She gestures to herself and the boy. "Oh, and this is Drake. But call him DJ."

I nod and say, "My name's Alex Winters."

"Well, it's a right treat to meet ya." Rory says and pats my back.

"Absolute great fu—" DJ starts, but is cut off by a loud and angry voice that yells, "Evans! McGinty! My office, NOW!"

I can hear both of them swear underneath their breaths. Gingerly, they trudged ahead the rest of the now silent Slytherins. Everyone moved to the side to let the two walk up the staircase to the stern looking man. His black hair was long and was tied back with a cord. He wore dark maroon robes. The man stood tall and proud at the top of the staircase waiting for the two. DJ and Rory followed the man up another staircase and disappeared down a corridor.

I looked to the boy Rory called Carter, "Who's he?"

"Professor Tyran. He teaches Ancient Runes and almost all the students with detentions report to him. They say his whole family died during the Second Wizard War 21 years ago; killed by a dark wizard and his army of Death Eaters. That's why he's so mean and bitter. But no one knows if it's true. Some say that his younger siblings haunt the abandoned family home. Tyran's denied all of it, of course. It's as if the bloke's made out of mystery. All secrets." Carter explains. "He never says anything other than yes or no or when he's teaching or yelling."

Nervously, I ask, "I won't have to take Ancient Runes, do I?"

"Not yet, you don't." Carter says. "But sooner or later you're going to have to choose between Ancient Runes or Divination."

I sighed and tried to get my mind off of the secretive professor and resume my happy thoughts of the castle. As we continued making our way to Slytherin House, I imagined what the Common Room was like. I always thought it to be green; green everywhere with chairs in the form of snakes. Maybe the Common Room would have snakes slithering freely! I shuddered at the thought of waking up to find a snake wriggling across my chest.

We finally reached the entrance to Slytherin House, which was located in the Cellars of Hogwarts. The prefect who was leading us stood before the great door adorned with emeralds and silver, spoke the password, "_Fang_." The double doors open by themselves to reveal the Slytherin Common Room.

The prefect leads us all in and stand us in the middle of the Common Room. The older students already proceed to go through either of the two hallways on both sides of the room.

The ceiling was made of a stone – like the walls – but some sort of charm made it semi-transparent, letting a green light filter through, giving the entire room an eerie feeling. A large, grand fireplace flickered with green flames to the side of the room. There were many black leather couches and chairs and ottomans. Many desks were placed around the room as well with lamps giving off a silvery light.

"Boy's dormitories are in the hallway to the left, girl's to the right. Light's out in 30 minutes." The prefect tells us and marches off through the left hallway.

With the heaviness of the feast weighing on my eyes, I've no objection when I drowsily change into my pyjamas and fall asleep to a blissfully dreamless sleep.

**Maxilliam Larson's POV (Ravenclaw [there are no Ravenclaw first years that have been submitted])**

Like every year, the night before term starts is the quietest and awkward-est; for the first years, that is. And like every year, the four of us – me, Tobias, Lucio, and Fred (**Weasley II; George and Angelina's lkid**)**—**gather around Fred's bed before lights out. After every break, Fred and his cousins come back to school loaded with goodies from their uncles' joke shop. And on their birthdays a spray-painted owl that says "WWW" in golden ink flies in during post and drops large packages of Puking Pastilles and Tongue-Tied Taffy and various Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Victoire is the next possible candidate for taking over the shop, after she leaves Hogwarts, that is. But she's already said no to the post. She told everyone that she's going off to WADA (Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts) instead. So the next who can take over is Dominique (Victoire's sister) or Fred. Everyone's hoping it's Fred, because Dominique is such a stickler for the rules.

"What've you got this year, Weasley?" Tobias asks Fred as he sits himself by the windowsill nearest to Fred's bed.

"The newest products of Weasley Wizard Wheezes! And some improved, older ones." Fred announces grandly and spreads out the parcels across his bed.

I picked up one of the packages and read the label. "Welt Wafers? Are these the new addition to the school line?" The package was a warm, honey kind of colour and had a picture of a child with boils sand welts all over his face. In curvy, red text the package said, "Welt Wafers. Can easily get you out of a day of lessons. WARNING: Overdose can result in fainting and growth of a singing weal."

"Yes, Max, they are. I haven't an idea how they work so don't go asking me about them. And don't try to duplicate the products anymore. We wouldn't want another outburst of hopping firecrackers, now do we?" Fred says, recounting the event that occurred last year when I had tried to duplicate the Weasley's famous logo fireworks. The experiment resulted in us chasing firecrackers with legs around the dormitory.

Lucio lifted a pink glass vial. He popped off the stopper and took a whiff. "Oh, chocolates..." He says dreamily. "More of the love potions? Haven't they perfected it by now?" He asks Fred.

"Of course, they have. They just keep making it stronger and more authentic." Fred explains.

"What could be more authentic –" Tobias pauses and takes the vial from Lucio and sniffs. "—than a love potion that smells like... like old books a-and... cheesecakes..." Tobias says in the same wistful tone Lucio had used.

"All the stronger. You guys are already in love with the potion!" Fred says. He picks up a frosty blue package and holds it out for us to see. "These are my favourites. They're the absolute newest and one of the most impressive; Beside the Darkness Powder, but very useful."

The wrappings are an icy blue and appear to have actual snow flaking off the side of it, magically. The writing reads, "Imitation Ice Cubes. Slip one in your mouth and you're able to imitate anyone's voice for a full two hours. WARNING: Only two cubes a day. Overuse can result in deformation of the throat."

"Deformation of the throat? How do—" I begin, but Fred holds up a hand.

"Ah ah ah ah, Max. No questions. Just try it." Fred chides me and hands me a seemingly harmless ice cube that has a strange silvery glint to it. I shrug and pop the cube into my mouth and let it dissolve on my tongue.

Immediately, I felt a warm, buttery feeling around my throat. I raised a hand to my neck, and felt that it had started to burn up.

"Imitate Rose." Fred commands me.

Tentatively I opened my mouth and say, "How is it?" To everyone's shock, I sounded exactly like Fred's cousin. My voice had probably raised a few octaves and it even had that sort of high tinkling sound Rose's voice had. It sounded as if she had popped her head in to say good night. I felt my throat again, the heat had cooled down a bit.

"Bizarre." I say aloud in Rose's voice.

"Try someone else!" Tobias urges.

"Try McGonagall!" Lucio says excitedly.

I clear my throat and say, "All of you, go to bed!" Just the way she used to yell at students who would sneak out at night.

We all burst into laughter, me in McGonagall's odd cackle of a laugh. I cough and say in old Professor Cogburn's voice, "Oh, this is phenomenal!"

"Isn't it?" Fred laughs and they each place a cube in their mouths.

On a serious note, I say in Cogburn's voice, "So what say you about the new Headmaster?"

Tobias hiccupping in the James Potter's voice says, "We'll see what he has to offer. But I know... he can't be better than McGonagall."

"No von iz!" Fred adds, using Dominique Weasley's odd high-pitched voice, trying to stress her faint French accent.

Lucio nods in agreement then uses Moaning Myrtle's annoying tone and says, "She's the best Headmaster of them all!"

We all nod in agreement. "The best."

**They, of course, do not know of Dumbledore's greatness. Anywho, the title of the chapter comes from the French word for "_ _" and also happens to be the title for the theme song on the soundtrack for a certain Disney/Pixar movie. Any guesses?  
><strong>

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	9. Chapter 4: Je Ne Regrette Rien

**There will be two chapters of lessons and then there will be one chapter for Quidditch trials. That's the plan so far until further notice, which I doubt there will be.**

**Anyhoo, I've added all the new students to the Role Call and I've added their storylines to my big book of Swish and Flick plotlines. And I've had this idea in the past week... I'm thinking that we should have awards at the end of the story... Like "Fan Favourite" or "Best Couple" or "Class Clown" or "MDC (Most Developed Character)" The works.**

**I have a question for you dear readers but only if your character is a third year or older, IF YOU COULD CHOOSE WHO YOUR OC ENDED UP WITH, WHO WOULD YOU CHOOSE AND WHY? If you want it to be a "secret" feel free to PM me or email me.**

**And this chapter won't be written in my normal first person POV. Instead I'll try my hand at writing in third person POV. Most/All lesson chapters will be written from this POV. Hopefully, it won't flop. AND ROSE IS A RAVENCLAW! I made a mistake in the first chapter. Rose isn't a Gryffindor, she's a Ravenclaw and so is Albus.**

**Third and Fourth Year Charms Lesson**

Rose had already taken her seat beside Albus at the front of the classroom, like most Ravenclaws. Charms were her favourite class and she excelled at it. But even Rose had to admit that she enjoyed being taught by one of the most handsome wizards the world has ever known. All the other witches in Hogwarts agreed that the tall former-Hufflepuff was gorgeous. The girls fawned over him and always did their best in class so they could win his favour, but Rose was naturally talented when it came to Charms. The boys rolled their eyes when girls would offer to help him with grading papers or ask him to guide them to their next class.

The Hufflepuffs bustled in through the classroom door. It was two to a desk so Nicole and Aza took their seats behind Albus and Rose.

"Pssssss." Nicole hissed behind them.

The two cousins turned around. "What?" Albus whispered back.

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of crumbling stone. The avid chatter of the students in the room ceased and they all looked at the front of the classroom. The balcony that lined the front of the room had crumbled to rubble, except the pieces were suspended in the air mid-fall.

A voice came from the back of the classroom, "Does anyone know the charm to _un_freeze the stones and repair the balcony _without _letting the stones touch the ground and not making a single noise?"

Professor Finch-Fletchley strolled to the front of the classroom and stood before the whole class. Rose felt herself go slightly pink as she saw the professor for the first time since last term. He had curly brown hair that had gotten longer over the summer holidays and dark brown eyes which looked charming against his tanned skin.

He eyed the whole class for a few minutes while the students glanced nervously at each other to see if anyone had known the answer.

Suddenly, Rose's hand shot up. Professor Finch-Fletchley smiled. It was the same way Hermione Granger had raised her hand in class. "Yes, Rose?"

Tentatively, Rose said. "There is no singular charm that can do all those things. Instead, a person would have to cast the spells very quickly, but that could be very dangerous."

Professor Finch-Fletchley nodded encouragingly, "And why would that be?"

"Because there is a chance when the caster could mix up a spell with another which could have resulted in a disastrous ending." Rose finished. Her fellow students had become accustomed to Rose's bright and correct answer. Some of the girls cursed themselves for not being able to come up with the answer themselves.

"Any other ideas as to how to complete the task at hand?" Professor Finch-Fletchley asked the class again.

Rose's hand was in the air again. "Ah, Rose?"

"Or there could be several wizards or witches casting a different spell at a certain time to make sure any unintended incidents won't happen." Rose responded.

Finch-Fletchley tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Elaborate, will you, Rose?"

Rose nodded and said, "Of course, Professor. Essentially you would only need three spells. The un-freezing charm, the levitation spell, and the repairing charm. So three wizards. But to make sure you complete the task with the most optimal result it would be best to have a fourth wizard to cast the silencing charm." Rose said intelligently.

"Brava, Rose. Now would you like to demonstrate?" Professor Finch-Fletchley offered. "Albus, Nicole, and Azalea? Would you help her?"

Rose and the others nodded and got out of their seats. "I'm best at Muffliato." Nicole whispered.

"Alright. You do that. Albus you do Wingardium Leviosa. Aza, cast the Contradus Immobulus. I'll do Reparo. Albus and Aza have to cast theirs at the same time. Got it?" Rose whispered to the group.

Nicole pointed her wand at the frozen stones. "_Muffliato."_

Aza and Albus pointed their wands too and Albus waved his in the familiar **Swish and Flick **motion. Aza spoke the spell, "_Contradus Immobulus." _And Albus said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

The stones began to fall again for barely half a second until Albus's spell caught them and they floated up in the area where the balcony once was.

"_Reparo_." Rose said and the stones pieced themselves together with a final wave of her wand the stones sealed themselves, rebuilding them into the perfect stone banister it was before.

"Perfect. 10 points each for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Finch-Fletchley awarded the group. He nodded towards the class, a gesture he uses that should signal applause.

"Way to go, Weasley!" A voice hollered; A voice that belonged to none other than the Malfoy offspring, Scorpius.

Rose only rolled her eyes and took up her seat again. The rest of the class went as it normally did, Rose answering each question, girls silently smouldering in their chairs because the professor's attention was on her, and the boys having a discreet spitball war.

At the end of class as Rose was having aimless babble with Albus, just starting to shove her books into her bag a figure rushed by her table, deliberately making Rose's books off the table. Rose sighed in exasperation and knelt down to pick up the books. When she bent down she saw a green-tinted piece of parchment on top of the books, something she was sure wasn't there before.

"You need help, Rose?" Albus peered over her shoulder.

Hastily, Rose covered the parchment with her books. "N-no. I'm fine, Al, thanks. Why don't you go ahead?"

"Alright, Rose. I'll see you at Transfiguration." Albus said and stepped out the classroom with Nicole, he glanced behind his shoulder and left.

Swiftly, Rose swept her books into her bag and crumpled the note in her hand. She tried to look nonchalant as she walked through the hallway. Slowly, she unravelled the parchment and looked at the words written in emerald ink.

_Weasley__Ginger__ ROSE,_

_Hogsmeade trip coming up. D'you wanna accompany me to? We can stop by Puddifoot's._

It wasn't signed, but Rose knew who the message was from. She'd been getting subtle little notes like these since her first year. She would dispose of it just as she did all the time, throwing it at the owner's face. The one thing she liked about these notes was the look of Scorpius's face when she tossed his note at him. But he'd always look up with a smirk and say, "So you're taking a rain check?"

Rose took out her Self-Inking Quill and scribbled, "Shove off, Malfoy, you arrogant toerag."

She threw it in his face again and Scorpius promptly said, "Is that a no, Weasley?"

She scoffed and took her seat ready to begin class, but not before seeing Malfoy carefully fold it and stuff the note in his pocket.

**First Year Potions Class**

"Welcome." A wheezing voice said as the tentative first years filed into the classroom. A man with greying hair and midnight black robes stood at the front, beside a rather large and bubbling black cauldron. "I am your Professor Cogburn."

Students pushed each other so they could get to their seats quickly. A shh issued from the back of the classroom. The students had chosen their seats according to their Houses, since they were the only people they knew.

"Welcome to your first Potions class. You'll learn a skill that will prove irrefutably practical in your years after school. Potions is a fascinating and tedious practice to master. To perfect it, takes time, painful errors, concentration and the utmost intelligence. Some of you will find you have a natural aptitude for such a practice, other's might have to try much harder." The old wizard clapped his hand together. "Well, on that note, let's begin! We'll start with a nice and easy Cure for Boils. All of you have your Beginning Potions kits? You'll find a small, pewter cauldron beneath your desks."

Students began to take out various flasks and vials and jars filled with a variety of liquids and potion ingredients. Some ducked under the desk in search of a cauldron. A Ravenclaw student's elbow accidently pushed a flask off the desk. The glass shattered, spilling Flobberworm Mucus across the floor.

Professor Cogburn sighed and waved his wand and the flask repaired itself. With another flick of the wand, the Mucus flew back into the flask where it landed atop the desk again.

"Everyone set and situated? Open up your Beginner's Potions book to Page 12." He instructed. The sound of pages flipping filled the room.

Cogburn continued to relay directions while the students—at least most of them—followed his instructions dutifully.

A young Slytherin named Lottie whispered to her fellow Slytherin, Alex, "I can't find my porcupine quills. I must've forgotten them in my trunk."

"What do you want to do about it?" Alex whispered back.

"No one else has extra." Lottie said in a soft voice, twisting her curly blonde hair nervously. "I don't know what to do!"

Alex thought for a minute, not sure how to help his new friend. "Here, watch my cauldron. I'll be back. If he comes towards the stores, distract him!" He whispered and slid off his stool. Lottie glanced fretfully between her cauldron, his cauldron, and Alex quietly sneaking towards the closet marked, "Private Stores. NO STUDENTS." Cogburn was trying to clean up the mess of powdered Snake Fangs caused by a group of Hufflepuffs.

Alex cracked the wooden door open and easily slipped through, shutting the door quietly behind him. He glanced quickly around the small closet of shelves. He realized the ingredients were organized alphabetically. He found the P section, but soon discovered that the porcupine quills were stored high up in the top shelf.

Alex rolled the ladder over closer to the shelf and swiftly scaled the ladder and retrieved a handful of quills with making barely any noise. On his way down he noticed the glint of a green little bottle. It was near the bottom so he was just tall enough to reach it. He swiped the bottle, stuffing the quills and the tiny bottle into his pocket.

Carefully, and ever so cautiously he opened the door slightly and looked around for Cogburn. He squeezed through the small opening he allowed himself and discreetly made his way back to his seat.

"Did you get them?" Lottie whispered frantically.

In response, Alex pulled his hand out of his robe pocket and showed her the quills. She squealed happily and grabbed the quills from his hand. "Oh, Alex! Thank you!"

Alex just smiled and continued with his Potion. He found that he was one of those who the skill of Potion-making came to naturally, so he finished his Cure for Boils without a hitch.

He marvelled at how easy it was to "borrow" the quills from the so-called "Private Stores". Of course he could knick things from Muggles without ever being suspected, but he'd always thought it would be loads harder now that he was in a place filled with trained and full-grown wizards.

Alex slipped the small glass bottle out of his pocket and turned the bottle over in his hands. The slender bottle was smooth. He popped the stopper off carefully and sniffed the potion. There was no odour. He glanced inside the green-tinted bottle and saw that the liquid inside was colourless. It was the bottle that made it green. He sloshed the liquid within the bottle and saw that it had the consistency of water... He thought it could very well be water.

Tentatively, he tilted the bottle and a single drop fell onto his finger. He dabbed his finger on his tongue. It had a strange taste. A taste he's never tasted before... He certainly didn't feel any different.

"Attention, class!" Cogburn called to the group of students. "A few items have been missing from my personal stores... I am not blaming anyone. But I would like the person who has been in there to step forward now."

The first years nervously glanced at each other, wondering which one of them did it. Alex knew to be completely nonchalant and had already mastered the skill of keeping a straight face. No one suspected a thing.

"Alright." Cogburn said. The cogs inside his head turned. The Veritaserum vial was the only thing missing beside a few Porcupine Quills. "Who took something from my private stores?"

Immediately, and totally involuntarily, Alex's hand shot up in the air. The words slipped out his lips before he could clap his hands over his mouth, "I did it!"

The old professor cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. "So you are the culprit, Mr. Winters?"

Alex nodded, still stunned from his sudden honesty.

"Please see me after the class is over." Cogburn said calmly. "Return to your Potions!"

The students quickly returned their focuses to their Cures. Every so often, Alex would receive degrading or awkward peers from his fellow first years.

Jayden Olsen whispered to his fellow Hufflepuffs, Ryan Kells and Alex Andrews, "Slytherin, of course."

And the boys nodded in agreement. Ryan glanced over his shoulder at Alex W. sitting quietly, absentmindedly stirring his cauldron.

The rest of the lesson passed without major incident. Everyone had left, pushing past Alex sitting glumly on his stool. Lottie was the only one who bothered to say goodbye.

Once everyone was gone, Alex trudged to Cogburn's desk.

"You stole my Veritaserum vial." He said simply. It was not a question.

Alex nodded. "I saw it out of the corner of my eye when I was getting extra Porcupine Quills." He had decided earlier to leave Lottie out of the mess. And technically, he wasn't lying by saying just that.

"I understand that. And did you drink any of the potion?" Cogburn inquired.

Sheepishly, Alex said, "Yes. But only a drop!"

"Ahh... That's why you were so quick to confess. It wasn't the guilt, like I had hoped." Cogburn mused. "So where is it now?"

Alex reached in his pocket and retrieved the small green bottle. He carefully set it on the desk before the old Potions Master.

Cogburn lifted the vial and twisted it between his long, bony fingers, eyeing the glass surface as if searching for any damaging.

"It appears the potion is fine. You haven't taken that much, so I needn't bother making another vial. But this cannot go unpunished."

Alex nodded again, sullenly. He ducked his head, ashamed to have gotten in trouble on his first day. "I know, sir."

"2 weeks detention. Report to Professor Pearce's office at 8. She'll tell you your duties."

**Ooh, Alex you troublemaker.**

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Questions, suggestions. I 3 you all!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	10. Chapter 5: Golden Apples

**Last chapter before Quidditch Trials! Whoopee!**

**6****th**** Year Care of Magical Creatures Class- All Houses**

"Nate!" Oliver called. "Oi! Nate!" The 6th year jogged down the ragged dirt path to catch up with his friend. His black hair was as messy as always, but his electric blue eyes were filled with an energy they usually lacked at this early hour.

"I heard you already, Oliver. What is it?" Nate said calmly, trudging down the path, following Professor Fernburry.

"Quidditch Trials tomorrow, eh? You sure you can get Gryffindor to win this year?" Oliver asked. "Last year, Kincaid made us lose to Ravenclaw! _Ravenclaw!_"

"Yeah. I know. I was there too. Beater, remember? Captain, now." Nate said.

"I'm a Seeker, though! Best Seeker since Harry and James Potter!" Oliver boasted.

"Comparing yourself to _the _Harry Potter? You're quite full of yourself, aren't you, Fox?" A voice said behind the two Gryffindors. "And they call Slytherins vain!"

"Shove off, Evans." Nate snapped. "You've no business with us."

"Actually, I do. Y'see Slytherin Quidditch Trials are tomorrow, but apparently so are Gryffindor. Isn't that funny?" DJ stated.

"Hilarious. Seeing as I already booked the Pitch right after I received my Captains Badge." Nate said.

"I _find _that ironic that I did the same." DJ responded.

"Prove it th-!" Nate started, but Professor Fernburry's voice cut him off.

The silly, scatterbrained witch called attention to the class. "Welcome all! Stay behind me and watch your step."

Nate and Oliver sent a look at DJ that read: _We'll finish this later._

The students followed the burly woman further into the forest. The group walked into a large clearing. A creature, a large glittering creature, stood, grazing in the forest clearing. The beast resembled a rather large oxen, except that instead of the brown it usually is, the ox was a glistening gold colour. The animal appeared to be oblivious to the presence of the class.

Nervous murmurs passed through the throng of students. _What is it? What makes it gold?_

Professor Fernburry gestured to the students to move out of the clearing. "Anyone know what that was?"

A hand shot in the air. "It's a Re'em!" Dominique Weasley called from the front of the group, her pixie cut hair was the signature Weasley red. Her faint French accent was just slightly noticeable. Many didn't even catch her slightly differentiated pronunciation of words.

"Correct, Ms. Weasley! 5 points to Ravenclaw." Professor Fernburry rewarded. "Now, I want you lot to feed the Re'em."

The professor flicked her wand and a bucket of apples were conjured before the class. Not normal apples, sparkling, luminescent apples as gold as the Re'em's hide.

A collective gasp issued from the class. "Yes, the golden apples of the Hespirides. Very rare, they are here in Britain and Europe alike, but they are not as rare- still rare!- but not _as _rare in the Asia and North America countries. That is why the Re'em is native to Asia and North America. Magical creatures flock to their favourite source of food."

"Feed it." Professor Fernburry continued. "These are very rare fruits, and they need to be fed to an even rarer animal. You have a limited supply, do not waste them. Two apples each student."

One by one, students retrieved their apples from the bucket.

"How d'you suppose we're gonna do this?" Nate asked Oliver.

"Dunno. But what's the worst that can happen? The old ox takes my apples?" Oliver replied easily, juggling the golden fruit in his hands. "I'm going to; theoretically, _take the bull by the horns._"

Eventually, the class had found themselves back in the clearing, where the Re'em was still comfortably nibbling at the grass. No one had tried to feed the Re'em yet.

"So, what was, ah, McGinty talking to you about at King's Cross?" Oliver asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing. Quiddtich, is all." Nate answered plainly.

"Didn't say anything about me?"

"Why would she?" Nate looked at his friend.

"No reason." Oliver brushed off his shoulder.

"Codswallop! None of you have tried to feed the ruddy beast yet?" Professor Fernburry called to the class. She was currently tossing bits of raw meat up at the sky where unknown animals snatched them up.

Oliver sighed. "If no one else is going to try, I will. Hold my cloak, will you?" He shrugged off his Hogwarts robes and stepped forward, his two apples in hand.

"Here, Oxy. Got some nice, juicy Hespirid fruit for you." Oliver crooned. He wasn't really sure what he was doing and he felt quite embarrassed just crouching in front of a stupid animal waving a flashy apple in its face.

"Come now, Oxy. You know you want some." Oliver said to the animal. The most reaction the Re'em ever showed was when he glanced up momentarily, took a whiff of the air and continued grazing.

Oliver sighed exasperatedly. "Come on, you stupid brute! Take the damned apples!" He tossed one of the apples at the Re'em.

Suddenly, the Re'ems nostrils flared and his eyes glowed bright yellow. Steam poured out of the beast's ears and nostrils. Strange behaviour, since the apple never touched the animal. The golden fruit rolled lamely on the ground.

"I thought oxen were the peaceful ones! The bulls are the only ones who charge!" Oliver cried as the Re'em pawed the ground, just as a bull would.

The Re'em surged forward, steam billowing out of its ears. It charged straight at Oliver. Fast as a jungle cat, Oliver leaped out of the way, but now before the Re'em made contact with his left shin.

Oliver tumbled into the ground and the Re'em circled for another charge.

"_Immobulus!_" Dominique shouted, her wand directed at Re'em. It immediately froze.

"Professor! Do something!" Orla Longbottom hollered at the professor. Professor Longbottom's daughter rushed to Oliver's side, along with Nate while other students stood at a respectable distance, giving them enough room.

"That lazy witch! Didn't bother telling us the stupid animal had a short temper!" Orla muttered frantically as she carefully removed Oliver's shoe. Nate was ripping away the bottom part of Oliver's pant leg away, so they could see the injury.

"Ow..." Oliver murmured lamely.

"'Ow'?" Nate chuckled. "That's all you have to say? You're so stupid, you know that, Fox?"

"I believe we figured that out a long time ago." Oliver said.

"Broken ankle." Orla announced.

By that time Professor Fernburry had just reached the group. "What happened?" She glanced at the frozen Re'em. "Look what you've done to the Re'em!"

"'Scuse me, Professor, but I appear to have a broken ankle. And there is only one Oliver Fox in the world!" Oliver said.

"Oh, hush, Mr. Fox. Longbottom, McClarke, take Oliver to the infirmary. I'll tend to the Re'em." Professor Fernburry dismissed the trio and hastily ran to the Re'em's aid.

Orla huffed. "No good professor. You take his arms, I'll take his legs. Dominique, get his stuff and come with us." She ordered and everyone listened.

"Why are you so heavy?" Nate complained as they hiked up the slope to the castle. "You're supposed to be light! You're a Seeker!"

"Maybe you need a little work on your upper body strength. Heard Bethany likes nice biceps." Oliver joked.

"Shut up, Oliver." Nate said. "Dominique. Don't you know some spell to carry Oliver?"

"Wingardium Leviosa, but I'm not sure if it'll hold a human." Dominique responded simply.

"Well, it's worth a shot, right?" Nate grunted and shifted a bit to make his hold on Oliver more comfortable. "I mean, he can only get more broken, no?"

"I suppose..." Dominique mused as if she was actually considering it. "It's a possi-"

"No! No, no. Let's not get Ollie here broken more than he already is." Oliver intervened. "Just suck it up, Captain. Orla here is holding up just fine."

Orla blushed. "Nothing to it, really. Just a lot of time moving furniture at the Cauldron."

"How is the Leaky Cauldron doing? My family hasn't been there in a while." Dominique said, as she walked alongside them.

"Erm, quite well. Mum's got a live band there now. Lots of business lately." Orla said. It's been very rare that they exchange words.

The group walk in silence until they reach the castle, except for Oliver, who'd begun watching the clouds. "Dominique, hold the door open for us."

Oliver gasped as an idea dawned on him. "Quidditch! What am I going to do! They're tomorrow! D'you think Madame Maurey can get me healed by then!"

"Of course, Madame Maurey can heal you! She's the best healer from St. Mungo's!" Orla reassured him.

But Oliver still looked doubtful. "But what if she makes me stay in bed for a week!" Oliver wailed. "That would be horrible!"

"A tragedy." Dominique said with a roll of her eyes. She pushed open the infirmary door. "Madame Maurey! Broken ankle, here!"

The plump witch with teakwood coloured skin hurried over. "Oh, dear, Fox. Another injury? What've you done this time?"

"A ruddy ox attacked my ankle, Madame. Can you heal it by tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"Well, of course I can!" Madame Maurey said. "Put him down over there!"

Oliver sucked in his breath as they set him on the bed. Madame Maurey came over with a ceramic vial and a towel in her hands. "Move aside, move aside!" She instructed Nate, Orla, and Dominique.

"What's in the vial, Madame?" Orla asked curiously.

"A poultice. Helps the healing process." Madame Maurey replied. She rolled up the towel and handed it to Oliver. "Put that in your mouth and bite hard. The poultice will sting for a bit."

Madame Maurey said soothingly. "Alright. Worst part's over, Fox. You can stop your crying."

"I wasn't crying!" He said indignantly.

"Sorry, mate. But you were." Nate chuckled.

"So, uh, can I go now?" Oliver asked.

"Of course not! I'm not even done!" Madame Maurey said. She muttered a few spells and dabbed some more of the poultice on his ankle, which only made Oliver feel a slight searing pain. "There. Just stay here in bed over night. Than in the morning you can leave. You'll be alright for Quidditch Trials, I expect. Just don't try any stunts." She warned.

"Thank you, Madame!"

"Now, you lot. You'd best get out so Fox can get his rest." Madame Maurey ordered and the trio quickly filed out the door.

**Next Morning**

"Oliver! Wake up! Get up, you silly boy!" Madame Maurey urged.

"5 minutes, Mum!" Oliver issued his standard response.

"I'm not your mammy! Now get up!" Madame Maurey said. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "QUIDDITCH TRIALS ARE TODAY, YOU LAZY BOLLOCK!" She bellowed.

"Jeez, woman. I'm up." Olive said, shoving his covers off him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and leapt to his feet. "Ah, good as new. Good work, Lucia."

Madame Maurey laughed. "Get off to Trials, Fox."

"Right." He jogged backwards out the infirmary, saluting Madame Maurey on his way out.

"That boy..." Madame Maurey sighed.

**Silly boy. Next chapter's Quidditch Trials! Yay!**

**I've grown fond of your characters. I'll give the initials of my favourites. AD, OF, LA, JM, NH, KG, EK. Oh, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. He's a hottie =]**

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Questions, suggestions.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	11. Chapter 6: Quidditch Goggles

**Hullo there! Quidditch Trials are here at last! Next chapter will be the Quidditch Team List. I don't wanna seem biased for who wins the Quidditch Cup at the end of the story... Should I let you guys vote for who wins each game? Or should I pick House names out of a hat? Difficult questions, these are.**

**Anyway, I'm sure you guy have heard of Pottermore. I got in on early access, and get this, I'm a GRYFFINDOR. I would've figured I get Hufflepuff or Slytherin, but nope, I'm a Gryffindor. Guess that means I'm bold and brave. If you guys were able to get early access, ADD ME! I'm WalnutAccio117. And leave in your review your House =]**

**I'm just going to do Gryffindor Trials for now since each Trial is about the size of a small/medium chapter. Then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, then Slytherin. Alphabetical, not biased.**

**PS! This story takes place 19 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. So, of course, there are newer broom models. So at this point in time, a Nimbus 2001 is the equivalent to a Comet 180 was back then and a Firebolt is the equivalent to a Cleansweep 7 was in Harry's Hogwarts days.**

**Newest models of Brooms:**

**Dragonflight 2.0-5.0**

**Bristlerun 45-360**

**Phoenixwing 1000-5000**

**Quidditch Pitch- Nate McClarke's POV**

I glanced around the Quidditch Pitch. Various students took their place in the stands to watch the Trials. The Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw teams sat in the stands as well, waiting their turn to use the Quidditch Pitch. Coincidentally, all four of us tried to book the Pitch on this particular day.

I kicked off the ground, launching myself into the air on my Dragonflight 4.5. It felt good to have the wind in my face again. Of course I had flown most of the summer, but I haven't been able to fly _high. _Mum always warned me about Muggles accidently spotting me on my broom.

"_Even the greatest wizards get caught in the air." She always chided. "You know, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were caught in his flying car just when they was just 12! Caused Weasley's father a load of trouble! You wouldn't want to do that to your father!"_

Never knew why she'd say that about my dad. He doesn't even work in the Ministry of Magic.

"Alright. Chasers up first!" I instructed the group of Gryffindors still planted on the ground. They followed my orders and a little less than half the group joined me in the air.

James flies by me. "Morning, Captain. I'm sure my spot on the team is secure already?"

"Just 'cause you were on the team last year doesn't mean anything." I said, but really it does. James has the unarguable natural talent for Quidditch, just like his parents. His mother was one of the most successful professional Quidditch players of all time. She had ranked with the top men players. While James's dad was one of the best Seekers Gryffindor had ever seen. One of James's uncles on his mum's side was a Seeker too. James's granddad was a great Seeker, as well. Everyone had expected James to be Gryffindor's Seeker, seeing as all the Quidditch blood he had was Seeker, but he became the star Chaser.

"Right, well, we're going to run some drills." I addressed the rest of the group. "You drop the Quaffle once, you're disqualified. We can only have the best on the team."

It felt a bit strange being in charge, but I did my best. I circled overhead, watching them pass the Quaffle back and forth. I studied the way they flew on their brooms, if they ever fumbled with the large football- sized ball.

James flew beside me again, once the Chasers finished. "So, Captain, how'd I do? I suspect I'm on the team again." James flew in lazy circles around me.

"You'll see tomorrow, Potter. Now go back to the ground. You big head is taking too much flying space." I said and James laughed on his way down.

"This year, we only need one Beater!" I yelled at the group. Three people flew up to float beside me. Each of them had a Beaters bat. One was a young boy, probably a second year, a girl, and another boy who looked around his third year.

"_Locomotor!_" I pointed my wand at the Bludgers case and it started to float up in the air. I flipped the top of the luggage. The Bludgers were struggling to get out of their bonds, making the case shake in the air. These Bludgers were particularly nasty. They were bewitched to follow and try to knock out one target at a time. I remembered when I had first time went up against these things in my second year. It was like trying to beat down two raging tornadoes.

"One at a time. Who wants to go first?" I asked, nodding at the Bludger case.

Branwyn Reid shouted, "I will!" over the wind. Her dark hair was in a tight ponytail and she had a look of determination on her face.

"So be it." I muttered, then louder. "Try to hit the Bludgers through the goal posts. The Bludgers will keep coming at you, so you've gotta be on your feet constantly. You have 5 minutes." The other two Beaters flew to the side to watch the spectacle.

I unlatched the Bludgers. They made the familiar buzzing sound they make when they're first let out of their case. The Bludgers zoomed around Branwyn. She managed to get 17 Bludgers through the goal posts. The second year boy got 13, which isn't bad for his first try. The third year threw in 16. Now I know our newest Beater.

I still didn't see Oliver anywhere, so I decided to keep Seeker Trials last, in case he manages to show up. Next were the Keepers. Last year, Edmund was our Keeper, and a right good one he was too. Shy guy, he was, but a good person to keep on the team.

"James! Keepers! Come up here!" I called to the Gryffindors below. Obediently, they kicked off the ground and met me in the air. I tossed James the Quaffle.

"Alright. James is gonna try and get the Quaffle in the goal posts, keep them out. Neither of you hold back." I said. I can't help but think how boring and stern I sound.

"Right on." James smirked. "Who's the first? Keyensie, show them how it's done."

A loud group of whoops came from the stands. Keyensie had fans, mainly his best friend, Patilda. But she'd kill if you called her Patilda. She prefers Patti.

"Yeah, Eddie!" Patti shouted across the stands.

Edmund grinned a small smile as took his position in front of the goal posts. He gave a slight nod to James, signalling he's ready.

James's first Quaffle flew out of nowhere at an odd angle, but Edmund had easily blocked it no problem. Our own team was too good for each other!

James kept firing Quaffles from every which way endlessly. Edmund eventually let one in and the next Keeper went up, a nervous looking third year called Nancy Hale. I couldn't blame her for being nervous. Anyone would be, trying to follow Edmund's act.

James bobbed happily on his broom, eager for another go. He grinned with that goofy side-smile as he tossed the Quaffle in the air above his head a catching it. Sometimes he was such a doofus. It was barely windy out and not at all rain weather—a beautiful day—but his Quidditch goggles were nestled in his vibrant red hair anyway. He wears them everywhere, the goggles. He reckons the girls find it attractive, I think it makes him look like a goofball.

One by one, James wheedled out the Keepers, constantly shooting Quaffles at them, testing their skill. Most, if not all, Keepers were winded by the time James was done with them. James side-grinned when there were no more Keepers left.

He flew past me while the Keepers floated lazily towards the ground and said, "If I were you, I'd keep Edmund on." And he zoomed for the ground to meet up with the rest of them.

By then a figure in billowing scarlet robes like ours came tumbling into the Pitch. His head of messy black hair was visible as he clambered on his broom and kicked off the ground, launching himself into the air.

The Slytherins in the stand snickered when Oliver stumbled on his broom.

"Don't fret! Don't worry, now! Ollie's here!" He yelled and a group of girls in the stand giggled and squealed. Oliver winked at them, but turned to me to roll his eyes.

No other Seekers? That's strange. Usually people were dying to take over the coveted Seekers position. It was just Oliver.

"Looks like it's just you." I told him. "Guess that means you're on the team. Congrats, 'Ollie'." Girls like calling him Ollie because they think it's cute. Oliver does it as a way of laughing at those girls.

"So, you're going to put up the list tomorrow?" He asked as we both touched down.

"Err, yeah, I think. Maybe later today, who knows?"

"Heavens know that I know that you know that you know." Oliver said.

"Jedi mind tricks don't work on me."

**I dunno if I got this whole Quidditch Trials thing down... Oh, well. Three more chapters of Quidditch, I should be able to get a hang of it by then.**

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Questions and suggestions are all accepted in these parts.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	12. Chapter 7: Hufflepuff

**Why, hullo, there you gorgeous reader, you. Sorry for not updating last week... I was out of town for a funeral (which ironically, was a couple of hours before a birthday party).**

**So there's this site called deviantART where artists post their work. Some of its fan art, some is original, traditional, digital. All kinds of art there. Well, I got one of my friends on there to draw me a picture of Rory and Kelp. And then I tried my hand at digital art and drew a picture of Tobias and Azalea. And then there's a picture of Roxanne Weasley I found. I'll post the links on my profile so you guys can see =]**

**Anyway, second Quidditch chapter. Going along with my plan, this is Hufflepuff's chapter.**

**Louis Weasley's POV**

It's a rare occasion that a 5th year is chosen for Quidditch Captain... Even rarer when there are co-captains... Even rarer when the co-captains happen to be cousins.

I originally received the Quidditch Captain Letter and badge since I was 4 months older than Roxanne. But Roxy and her stubborn self immediately demanded to be captain. She wrote a very, ah, _strongly _worded letter to Hogwarts, commanding to be captain. Not nearly as brash as her, but just as competitive, I refused to give up my leadership charge. After a long summer of long letters and correspondence to Hogwarts, we all settled on co-captains. I was hardly okay with it, and anyone could tell Roxy definitely was not pleased. Aunt Angelina had commanded her to agree, and when Aunt Ange tells you to do something, you do it, no questions asked.

So, here we are. Me and Roxy floating in the air. She had her dark, frizzy red hair in a ponytail, both hands gripping her broom handle so tightly it looked like she was going to snap it off. Roxy was scowling at the ground while I held the Quaffle. Everyone trying out for the team was already in the air.

"Two Chasers now!" She barked. Roxanne could be rude and stubborn and harsh, but she usually has good reason for it... Usually.

Ariana Sinclair flies forward first, blocking a little second year. Isobel Wood, daughter of Oliver Wood, the Flight Instructor, flew beside Ari. Without saying a word, Roxy glided over to the goal posts.

I tossed the Quaffle into the air and Isobel caught the ball easily. She zoomed through the floating obstacles we set up earlier. As she weaved about, Ari flew just a few feet ahead. With an expert had, Isobel threw the Quaffle to Ari. It was _magic _how they were able to weave through the obstacles and manage to throw the Quaffle to each other.

Ari had the Quaffle now, her eyes were focused on Isobel, like she was gearing up to throw it back to her. But in a sharp, quick movement she shot the ball through the goal post. The Quaffle whipped past Roxanne who missed it by barely inches. Roxy cursed but congratulated the two anyway and Isobel hi-fived Ari.

Ari obviously deserved a spot on the team, so did Isobel. Their team work was amazing. A few more Chasers try for the team.

We skip Keeper tryouts since Roxy is Keeper. During Beater tryouts Molly hit the Bludger so hard the bat cracked in half. She almost got knocked off her broom by the second Bludger while she was trying to mend the bat. Posy Corner furiously swung at the Bludgers, only to be bludgeoned by them. Her fellow Hufflepuffs had to carry her off to Madame Maurey. She wasn't badly hurt... Maybe a broken rib or two.

"My turn." Natalie Hathway said, balancing her Beater's bat on her shoulder (**in a very badass way, I must say). **

Gripping her broom's handle tightly in one hand and her bat in the other she swung at the first Bludger, sending it flying towards the stands. A couple of watching Ravenclaws scattered out of the way. The second Bludger came from her left and her bat made a whooshing sound as she whipped it around to meet the Bludger. The bat hit the Bludger with a loud crack that resonated throughout the Quidditch Pitch. When the Bludgers were nowhere to be found, we decided Beater trials were over. Me and Roxanne agreed that we didn't have to discuss who got the two Beater positions.

I ran a hand through my platinum blonde hair. A giggle of girls emitted from the stands. All the girls adored the Quidditch Captains. Anyone on the House Teams, really.

Roxanne smirked, "Don't you have a girlfriend, Lou?"

"I'm enjoying my dashing good looks while I'm young." I responded coolly. "All we need s'a Seeker."

Only two tried for Seeker, Nicole Andrews and Poppy MacMillan. Nicole is Albus's best friend. And Poppy was from a long line of Hufflepuffs. Our old Seeker and former Captain, Matthew Bones, left Hogwarts last year.

One of the Muggle-borns had a collection of signed 'golf balls'. They were funny little spherical things, with multiple dents all over the surface. They were quite heavy for such tiny items. I've heard of them, of course, from Granddad Weasley, but I've never seen one. All we needed was to duplicate them. So now Roxy and I each had an armful of these golf balls. They were about the same size as the Snitch. Our plan was to throw the tiny white balls at the Seeker candidates and see who caught the most.

And we went at it. Alternately, Roxanne and I pelted Nicole with golf balls first. She dove and swerved to catch the golf balls. She had a look of complete focus and concentration. The second she missed one we stopped throwing. I counted 29 golf balls caught, Roxanne counted 30.

"Close enough." She shrugged. "Let's just get Poppy up and done. I've got a Potions essay due."

"You're not the only one." I reminded her.

Poppy swung forward on her broom and came to a stop. As soon as she gave a nod we resumed our golf ball throwing. Her eyebrows creased over her amber eyes from focus. She lost focus for a second when a flash caught her eye, making her miss a golf ball.

"27." I whispered to Roxanne.

"Same." Roxy replied. "Guess we know our new Seeker, eh?"

Roxy shouted that Hufflepuff trials were done. And everyone landed on the ground. Ravenclaw was up next for Trials.

As I walked to the Quidditch Lockers I was pulled aside by someone in dark blue robes. I was greeted with a kiss to each cheek.

"_Bonjour, mon amour." _She whispered. One of the things I loved about her. She knew French and spoke it beautifully. Saoirse Finnegan, brown hair and blue eyes and lovely body and all was pefect. She could've been Veela.

"Shouldn't you be on the Pitch already, _ma __belle__, _Saoirse?" I whispered back. Even though she was of Irish descent, she spoke French, Celtic, Spanish, Finnish, and German fluently since she dreams of travelling Europe as a Wizard Researcher; she wants to be able to communicate with all the European wizards.

"They can go without me for a minute." She smiled and kissed me lightly again. Her braided brown hair was softer than I remembered.

I gave her a tight squeeze and shooed her off. "Don't want to miss your Trials. I'll be looking forward to our match."

She laughed, a pealing bell sound, and kicked off the ground with her broom.

**Ehhhh. It was alright. Could've been a ton better. Anywhoo. Threw in some kids of former Hogwarts students. Saoirse, Isobel, Poppy, Posy and the like. It's weird... They're all girls. Just noticed that... Hmph. These characters are not canon, purely from my imagination. **

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Questions and suggestions are welcome in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.**

**-Dr. Asian**


	13. Chapter 8: Wronski Feint

**Brilliant, brilliant me. AS IF. Long story, short. I'm an idiot. I didn't save. My laptop ran out of battery. All my work is gone.**

**This is a rewritten chapter. Unfortunately. You guys will never be able to read the original, 'cause it's dead and gone. This one is not nearly as good as the first. I'm sorry guys.**

**But moving right along, this is Ravenclaw's chapter. Captain Tobias Fidele will be manning this one. There are random, made-up characters thrown in. Who will probably never turn up again unless I need some dead bodies... I'll let you mull that over for a bit.**

**Anyway, onward with the story.**

**Tobias Fidele's POV**

It was a good day for flying. A perfect day, really. A perfect day for choosing the perfect team.

I did a quick head count of the Ravenclaw students below. Around nine people were gathered. It's almost always this small a number. Just another way to keep up the unfair stereotypes that Ravenclaws were nerds, not athletes. But at this point, I didn't mind. It narrowed down the selection. It would make it clearer who was worth being on the team and who should stay in the stands.

I recognized five players from last year. The only one who was missing was last year's Captain, Wilbur Conrad. He was a Chaser like me. And he led us to a victory last year, slamming Gryffindor's winning streak to a stop.

I'd start out with the Chasers. As much as I resented following other people's examples, starting the Trials with Chasers was the best choice. Since I am a Chaser, I only need two this year.

"How many Chasers?" I asked. Three people signalled- Saoirse Finnegan, a second year called Scarlett Renner, and a fourth year called Keegan Yeats. Saoirse was on the team last year, as one of our Chasers.

I ran them through some drills and observed how they handled the Quaffle and the way they flew.

Saoirse was good, very good. She's been on the team for two years, since her 3rd year. So by now—and with summer practice time—she manoeuvred her broom in the air with nearly exact precision. Keegan was skilled and handy with the Quaffle. He had been trying for the team since his 2nd year. He's always managed to get on the Reserve team last year so he subbed for me when I had a nasty accident in the game prior to. An injury that involved several broken bones and many a night in the infirmary. Though Keegan was skilled and somewhat experienced, Scarlett outstripped him by far.

It was because she was light. She would've made a good Seeker too, since she has the slight and wiry frame. But she made a fair Chaser. Not as experienced as Keegan or Saoirse, but she was good. She was agile, fast, and hand-coordinated. Judging by the look on her face, she would be difficult to faze.

Once I'd seen enough, I made a mental note of which two candidates I would choose for our Team. I called them down, then called for Beaters. Last year, we had the two Scamander twins for our Beaters. It was strange. Off the Quidditch Pitch, they were quiet and inquisitive. During practices and matches they were two raging blonde tornadoes, their bats swung around shooting Bludgers from every which way.

It appeared that no one wanted to go for the twins' spot this year. They grinned at each other, matching white smiles. Albus Potter hi-fived each of them. The Weasleys and Potters thought of the Scamanders as family, though they weren't remotely related. Something to do with their parents.

"Seekers?" I asked. Albus quickly mounted his broom along with 3 others. I recognized two of them. One was Liliana Reyes, a kind third year. The other was called Matthias Shiver, a burly fifth year. The other was a lanky blonde girl.

"You, what's your name?" I asked, gesturing to the blonde.

"Tabitha Libby." She said bravely, sitting straight on her broom, which I recognized as a Bristlerun 4000.

"Year?" I inquired.

"Second." She responded stiffly. She's tall for a second year. It's strange... I've hardly seen her around anywhere.

"Right. Well, first to find the Snitch, is our Seeker. Shouldn't be too hard... We're using the practice Snitch, so it's not going to be as fast as the real Snitch." I explained.

When they all said they were ready, I tossed the Snitch in the air. It was made of brass, rather than gold, but it was painted in a realistic gold colour. The wings weren't quite as slim or elongated as the authentic Snitch; instead it was shorter and a tad stubbier.

I let it flutter out of sight. "5...4...3...2...1... Go!" And they sped on their brooms.

They had a few seconds of trying to follow the Snitch with their eyes and they took off immediately. I hadn't the foggiest idea where the Snitch was. But apparently Tabitha did.

She had started into a steep dive towards the ground, her eyes focused on a certain spot. The others saw her and followed her example, hoping to grab the Snitch before she did. They all pressed closer to their brooms, so they could speed up.

It looked as though they were gonna crash. I was half torn whether I should go in and help them or if I should not interfere. Tabitha flew faster now heading straight towards the ground, she was reaching her hand out. And then she pulled up suddenly.

The others crashed in a heap on the ground. I recognized the move immediately. It was the Wronski Feint!

"Genius!" I said aloud. I was completely unaware of the huge grin on my face at Tabitha's stroke of Quidditch brilliance.

"Get out there and help them, _Captain!_" Charlie Lancaster shouted over the Pitch. The smile slid off my face immediately. I tilted my broom forward and sped towards the ground. I clambered off my broom as soon as it got close enough to the ground.

The others were struggling to untangle themselves from the pile they got themselves into. "Everyone alright?" I called as I hurried towards them. They were a mass of blue and bronze Quidditch robes. I noticed Tabitha had landed behind me with a reserved expression.

I reached them right when Albus unravelled his self from the heap. He stood up warily. He didn't look like he was hurt so bad. Maybe a headache, judging from the way he held his hand to his forehead. Albus knelt down to help, but I waved him off.

"You need rest." I told him. I looked over my shoulder at Tabitha. "Libby! Take Albus to Madame Maurey. Tell her there will be two more on their way."

I didn't look to see whether she answered or not. Liliana's arm was caught on Matthias's shoulder pads. And his leg was tangled in her Quidditch robes. By now a few others gathered onto the Pitch. I held out a hand to Liliana, once we got them untangled. She accepted it and carefully got up, sweeping the dirt off her robes with her other hand.

Someone behind her swept her up, carrying her bridal style. It was Drake Evans, from Slytherin, who had picked Liliana up. I let her hand drop.

"It's alright, Fidele. I've got her." He assured me. It was unlike him to talk to Ravenclaws, much less to offer help.

"She can walk alright. And don't you have your own Trials to hold soon?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'll be back in time. If not, I'll just have Dominic and Rory fill in for me." DJ nodded towards his teammates. Rory gave me a reassuring grin but Dominic simply nodded his agreement. As far as I knew, Dominic didn't really care for any House except for his own. But Rory had always been friendly to me. But I knew she was a vicious prankster to a select few.

DJ walked off with Liliana in his arms. I turned and saw Azalea—I mean Aza—helping Matthias up. It looked like he had it worse. It seemed that his face got a pretty fair beating when he crashed. When she looked up and saw me watching, she blushed and gave me a shy half-smile.

"Thanks for helping."I told her as she walked past with Matthias. "And you did fantastic." I meant it, too. For the shortest second, I saw her grin wider to herself.

I turned and gestured to the rest of the students. "Alright. Up you get. They'll be fine. Now we'll just finish up Keepers, yes?" I motioned to the remaining candidates to get in the air. I followed them up soon after.

It was just Azula and a fellow sixth year, Kenneth Blanc. Kenny was a fair friend of mine, as was Azula. I knew for a fact those two had been vying for Keeper's spot every year. Last year, Kenny was on reserves and Azula had snagged Keeper's position. The year before it was Kenny on the team. I knew for a fact that Kenny had been practising over the summer, extensively practising.

It would be a hard decision. Especially since I won't be able to focus on their abilities as fully as I could have, since I was worrying in the back of my mind about Albus, Lilliana, and Matthias. What would it do to my decision? What Tabitha did was brilliant, but she didn't seem to show an ounce of remorse or regret to her "fallen" teammates. And then again, she did the Feint too soon for me to even judge their skill.

I had fretted about these matters in my head, until Azula coughed and said, "'Scuse me, Captain. But it appears that we're going to need to finish up. The Slytherins are getting antsy."

"Er, yeah, sorry." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"'S'alright, Tobias. We're worried about them too." Kenny reassured me.

"Yeah, well. Let's get this over with. I want to check on them soon." I told them and both of them nodded.

"Saoirse, can you assist?" I called. "You can drill them, can't you?" I asked her when she flew to my side.

She laughed. "Please. After all these years, you still doubt me, _monsieur_."

"I'm still your superior." I scowled jokingly.

Saoirse beamed and clasped her hands together. "Who's first?"

"I am." Azula announced.

"No, I am." Kenny cut across her.

"You went first last year." She argued.

"You were on the team last year." He countered.

"Ladies fir—" Azula started.

"Flip a coin!" I cut in. "Honestly, you two. You fight like an old married couple."

A stream of denials and rebuttals issued from the two of them. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and held up a hand to silence the pair. But they seemed not to notice my silencing hand and never ceased to reject my statement.

"Alright, Azula you're first. Ken, shut up." Saoirse snapped and they closed their mouths. How come I didn't have that commanding factor?

Prior to us, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had put their Keeper candidates to the test by seeing how many Quaffles they can block until they miss one. I want to get this done as fast as possible.

"I'll just have 5 throws at each of them. The one who blocks the most gets the position. The other goes to reserves." I stated, nodding at them to go to the goalpost.

She made short business of the two of them. Ultimately, Azula had blocked four and Kenny had blocked three. But I'll have to hand it to him, he had argued to the very end, saying that Azula's last block hardly counted, since the Quaffle had rebounded off the goal post.

Off in the distance I could see an emerald green figure bustling towards us, towing a broom over his shoulder. I make out DJ's blonde hair and hurry towards him, my own robes billowing behind me.

"They're alright?" I asked, shifting my broom on my shoulder.

"Fine. But I think they'll do good with a visit from their captain." He replied coolly.

"Right." I stopped him as he started to walk towards his team. "And thanks... For helping."

He only nodded to acknowledge he heard me, which I suppose, is all that I can hope for. As he strode across the pitch, I turned and ran through the exit. Quickly, I make my way to the broom shed and stored my broom in its designated spot. I hurdled through the castle towards the infirmary.

When I burst into the room they had been chatting merrily when I had barrelled into the infirmary. Albus was holding a bag of ice to his forehead while Mattias had a nasty looking green paste smeared on the left of his face. He tried to smile reassuringly when he spotted me, but it came across as a grimace.

"You Quidditch folk..." Madame Maurey muttered, gliding over to meet me. "Tobias Fidele. Quidditch certainly has it out for Ravenclaw."

"No kidding." I said bitterly. "How are you holding up?" I looked past Madame Maurey's stout frame at the trio behind her.

"Fair enough." Albus replied, waving me over.

Liliana was leaning against one of the bedposts of an empty bed near Mattias. She had gotten off easy, no rough injuries as far as I could see.

"What's up with your face? It's got this grim look I've never seen before." Mattias commented as I walked over.

"What's up with _your _face?" Liliana teased, nudging his shoulder gently.

"Roughed up by that Tabitha girl, that's what." Mattias muttered.

"So, ah, what's your call, Captain?" Albus interjected.

"The list will be out tomorrow. You can be sure of that." I responded calmly. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"Shiver will have to stay the night. So I can monitor how the paste works for him. But he'll be able to go leave tomorrow. Reyes and Potter can go ahead and leave. But Potter, keep that ice pack for another hour, got it?" Madame Maurey commanded.

"I think I'll keep Mattias company for a bit more." Liliana said.

I nodded. "C'mon, Albus. We've got to let your brother know you're alright."

"He couldn't care less." Albus chuckled.

"Then your sister, at least." I said.

"Good luck finding her. She's restless." Albus smiled.

"Then we'll go get a Hufflepuff. I hear they're excellent finders."

**LOL. So the original didn't have an AVPM reference. But whatever. AH, Slytherin is next!**

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Questions or suggestions all accepted in these neck o' the woods.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there, dear readers!**

**Sorry for the lack of chapters. But I'm slowly, but surely adding to the growing Slytherin Quidditch chapter.**

**There is a reason for my absences though, so don't fret.**

**I dunno if I've told you this before. But I have this entire document where I'm putting all my plot ideas for this story. I've got every single relationship written out and a timeline for when things happen at one point in the story. I think after all this meticulous planning, the story's going to turn out well.**

**At the moment, I'm working on a relation chart, which shows how every character is related to each other. Like naming who are friends, enemies, siblings, best friends, more than friends, and/or "It's Complicated". Just to sort it all out, if you know what I mean.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**

**PS. NO SPOILERS! Not even if you beg, not a whisper from me. **


	15. UPDATE

**Let's skip the apologies because I know you guys really do not want to hear it.**

**I've got a plan, guys. I thought about it for a while and I think I've got it sorted. I'm ready to continue with this story, but actual writing won't occur for a while. I started writing this story for fun and it really didn't have any direction. But now, I want it to have direction, so direction it's going to have.**

**SO, I'm going to start over. Right from the beginning. Which means, I will be rewriting or adding new stuff to the story. And I'm afraid it also means that I have to remove some characters.**

**By remove, I do not mean they're officially out of the story. I mean remove as in, I've singled out who are the main characters and who are secondary and so on. I've narrowed it to 10 main characters, 9 secondary, 8 tertiary, and the rest are extras. Extras meaning they still exist in the story, their names might be mentioned every now and again, but not especially essential to the story.**

**Please don't take it personally if your character has been made extra or tertiary, even. It's for the story. I genuinely love each and every one of your characters because they're all lovely and evil and good and brilliant in their own way.**

**Anyhow, I've done that and I've made myself a little checklist to follow so I can keep myself on track.**

S&F CHECKLIST

[x] write checklist

[ ] announce plan to readers

[x] Cut out extras

[x] star main

[x] point secondary

[x] dash tertiary

[ ] outline pairings

[ ] map out relationships (romantic, platonic, neutral, hostile)

[ ] outline main plot

[ ] outline subplots

[ ] outline individual storylines

[ ] organize everything, timeline it

[ ] flesh everything, add more detail

[ ] finalize things. little things.

[ ] write first chapter

[ ] review it, self

[ ] fix things

[ ] publish

**If you guys have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to review or PM me.**

**Stay updated and follow my tumblr and twitter, which you can find on my profile.**

**You guys can call me Sarah c:**


End file.
